Perdedor
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [UA] [OcC] [TERMINADO] [SxS] Sakura se ve obligada a ponerle fin a una relación destructiva después de cinco largos años, pero eso es sólo el principio de su verdadero destino. Pero antes de disfrutar el presente es necesario primero enterrar el pasado, sobre todo si se trata de uno tan doloroso. ¿Es qué Francia no podia dejar de seguir dandole más sorpresas?
1. Chapter 1

SCC pertenece a CLAMP, sólo tomo prestados los personajes.

Dedicado a Ilse, Daniela y Russell

**PERDEDOR**

**Sakura**

Estoy sentada en este café, que en algún momento fue donde inicio todo, las caras han cambiado, pero el ambiente juvenil y jovial permanece. El sol ha decidido salir hoy después de negarse a salir durante la mayoría de días esta semana, y no sé si tomarlo como un buen augurio. Me he puesto mi vestido favorito, color negro con bordados de flores, mi abrigo está en el respaldo de la silla, llevo lentes de sol para que no se note la hinchazón de mis ojos y también para que nadie pueda reconocerme.

Me resulta algo irónico el tener que haberlo citado en este lugar, dudo que él pueda reconocer el café, pero era preferible hacerlo aquí, era el único lugar en todo Tokio que venía a mi mente cuando pensaba en lugares en los que había tenido muchos momentos de felicidad. Junto a él no visite muchos lugares, por no decir que casi nunca hemos tenido una cita en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero es mejor darle fin a algo en el lugar en el que se inicio.

Mi historia de amor no fue el típico cuento de hadas, donde la chica mira al chico, se enamoran se besan y se casan. No, lo mío fue totalmente diferente, nos conocimos en este café, yo era una estudiante de diseño, perteneciente a una familia acomodada, pero que disfrutaba de hacer enojar a su hermano al tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, él era el cliente más frecuente, con los meses comenzamos a conocernos y me enteré que sus padres eran socios de los míos, y fue ahí donde todo comenzó.

Me enamoré como solo una mujer tonta lo sabe hacer, con cada celula del cuerpo, no voy a negar que el tenía un encanto único, el cual supo utilizar muy bien para tenerme en la palma de su mano. Nunca antes me había sentido tan encantada de ser presentada como la novia de tal persona, pero vamos, que yo nunca había tenido novio, cortesía de mi queridísimo hermano. Los primeros meses fueron lo mejor, cenas con la familia de él o la mía, ir a eventos sociales, ser la pareja que parecía más estable, me aferre a esa relación como no lo había hecho con algo antes en mi vida, pensaba que si algún día él pensará en darle fin, yo simplemente moriría de tristeza, pensaba que todo seguiría siendo así como en el principio ¿ya dije que el desgraciado era un maldito encanta mujeres? ¿No? Pues lo era, ahí ocurrió nuestra primera discusión y él fue tan inteligente de engatusarme otra vez con mentiras, fueron dos meses divinos, pero luego el infierno cayó sobre nosotros, mi familia se vio estafada por el vicepresidente y mi padre se vio obligado a pedir un préstamo de la familia de él, sus padres pidieron cómo forma de aval, que se hiciera un acta de compromiso entre su hijo y yo. Así es cómo en escasos seis meses me vi convertida de novia a prometida, yo estaba tan feliz que no probé bocado por dos días, los compromisos sociales aumentaron y su máscara fue cayendo poco a poco, pero aún así era incapaz de poner fin a nuestra relación, más que todo por miedo a que mi padre se viera afectado, y decidí que lo mejor era colocarme una venda y seguir como si nada, cada noche después de cualquier evento, llegaba a casa y me encerraba en mi habitación, era mucho mejor lidiar con la realidad si lo hacía yo sola. Abrazaba una almohada y la mordia, eso ayudaba a que los sollozos no se escucharán. Así pasaron los años y me vi encurtida de todo eso, de pronto un día deje de llorar, pero aún así seguía pensando que algún día él me vería y se daría cuenta que era a mí a quien en verdad amaba. Yo, sólo yo, tonta de mí, había caído en una trampa hecha por mí misma. Me había convertido en una de las tantas mujeres que creían que esperar a alguien aún valía la pena.

Hubiera podido seguir en la misma situación de no ser por algo que me sucedió hace sólo una semana, había ido a su departamento en busca de algo que había dejado meses atrás, todo estaba bien hasta que descubrí que él estaba en casa y no sólo, decidí que lo mejor era tomar lo que me pertenecía y salir de ahí, al menos eso era el plan. Pero últimamente había dejado de escuchar a mi voz interior, la que normalmente siempre tenía la razón. De puntillas me dirigí a la habitación principal y no fue necesario ver más de un segundo para saber quien era la mujer que lo acompañaba en ese día. Mi prima.

En mi familia la única mal vista era mi prima Tomoyo, la razón es que tenía una debilidad, los hombres, y si eran casados o con compromiso mucho mas llamativos para ella. Si es que no se había metido en la cama de mi hermano, era por eso mismo. Yo había notado sus miradas lujuriosas dirigidas a mi novio, pero como siempre había hecho, decidí no darle importancia. Pero esta vez la muy zorra había sobrepasado un límite, uno que yo no sabía que tenía, salí de aquel lugar y llame a mi hermano en cuanto me encontré en mi departamento, no dudo en decirme que debía hacer y como debería de actuar, sabía que él sólo había estado esperando un fallo de **él **para que pudiera darme todas las armas necesarias para destruirlo, bien, había llegado el momento de que conocieran que tan mala podía llegar a ser. A los dos días estaba teniendo un encuentro con mi hermano.

—Sólo necesitas decir eso— decía terminando de explicarme—. Aunque si prefieres.

—No, quiero ver la cara que pone cuando se lo digo—dije seguramente con un gesto diabólico en la cara.

—Bien, cambiando de tema. ¿A donde irás?

—No estoy segura —respondí encogiendome de hombros—. Creo que debo comenzar de nuevo, es algo que debería de haber hecho hace mucho, cuando note que él no me consideraba a mi en nada.

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para llorar el tiempo perdido. Sólo quería saber si estabas segura, ¿ya decidiste el lugar?

—No estarás pensando en seguirme, ¿verdad?—pregunté entecerrando los ojos.

—Sólo lo decía, ya que si estas interesada, se me ha presentado una oportunidad en Francia, tengo un amigo allá que está trabajando en el mejor Buffet de abogados y me está ofreciendo un puesto a mi, pero si tu has pensando en otro lugar...

—La verdad es que, no tenía un destino fijo, pero creo que estaría bien ir contigo...

—Buena decisión, tienes un puesto de trabajo como diseñadora en una de las mejores boutiques de allá, empiezas dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Cómo? —pregunte dudando de que lo mencionado por mi hermano fuera nada más que una broma.

—Lo que escuchaste, supuse que no tendrías nada seguro, así que le pedí como condición que buscará un trabajo para ti y yo iría a Francia a trabajar sin ninguna protesta.

—Touya, eso fue demasiado...

—Tonto, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera.

—No, idiota. Eso fue demasiado arriesgado. Pero...

—Si te preocupa saber donde vas a vivir, no te hagas problemas, eso ya está solucionado, además que según tu reputación como diseñadora, estoy seguro que los de la boutique no dudarán en tenerte contenta.

—Eres un exagerado, pero bueno, entonces lo del viaje...

—Yo me encargó de ello, tú sólo deja todos tus asuntos solucionados.

—Si, estaré haciendo lo primordial esta semana y luego lo menos importante lo dejó para el día del viaje.

—Organizate bien, yo debo hacer lo mismo...—se puso de pie— nos vemos otro día, cuidate monstruo— agregó desordenando mi cabello.

—Ya vete— dije en voz baja.

Touya había resultado de mucha ayuda en estos días, no había dejado de llamarme en ningún momento, y cada que podía venía a cenar a mi casa, estaba cumpliendo su rol de hermano mayor demasiado bien. Y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera admitirlo, nos gustaba el que comenzaremos a ser unos hermanos normales. O al menos un poco.

Nuestros padres estaban encantados con la noticia de nuestro viaje y más aún al saber que rompería mi compromiso con el troglodita que tenía por prometido. Mi hermano había prometido muchas veces que no me arrepentiria de haber decidido ir con él, además de decir que tenía que conocer a él que hizo posible todo eso.

—Sakura— dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Aquella voz me trajo de regreso al presente, en aquel café donde había iniciado todo, donde lo había conocido siendo yo una mesera y el un buen estudiante de administración.

—Lamentó la demora, tenía que modificar mi agenda—me presiona los hombros y deposita un beso en mi mejilla, su gesto no provoca nada en mí, más que sólo repulsión.

—No hay problema— respondo mientras observo impasible como él se acomoda en el asiento en frente mío.

—Digamos que tampoco me diste mucho tiempo para organizarme —me dice él, mientras coloca sus codos sobre la mesa y acomoda su mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas.

Su cabello plateado está corto, sus ojos color cielo no demuestran ninguna emoción, y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia está logrando que la paciencia que tenía se vaya por el desagüe. Siempre ha dejado en claro que yo no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar siempre a su lado, o podría decirse que soy demasiado inteligente como para que él quiera compartir conmigo la atención. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirle y además de un par de patadas, pero el tiempo está en mi contra, al menos ahora.

—Como te dije, cuando te llame, esto no tomará mucho tiempo.

—Entonces— dice sin alterar su pose— ¿que se le ofrece a mi querida prometida?

—Terminamos—digo con calma.

Sus ojos se abren de manera cómica y por un segundo noto que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero se recupera al instante volviendo a ser el hombre que lo tiene todo bajo control. Cambia de pose y se sienta de manera correcta, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y su mirada se vuelve aún más penetrante. Quiere infundirme temor, pero no lo logra, la rabia que siento en este momento hace que no me afecte nada de él.

—Bueno, parece que hoy has amanecido algo bromista, te lo dejaré pasar sólo porque no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo— dice retandome con la mirada.

—Yue... ¿es que no has aprendido a conocerme aún? —digo mientras siento que una sonrisa macabra se va formando en mi rostro—. Esto no es una broma, es en serio, terminamos, finito. No más.

—Estas de broma, ¿verdad? Te recuerdo que las cláusulas del contrato matrimonial dicen...

—_**Si alguna de las dos partes es descubierto siendo infiel, el compromiso se verá roto de manera automática-**_recito mientras yo también me cruzl de brazos, qie gran decisión la mía al utilizar los lentes de sol-_**. **_He estado actuando de estúpida por muchos años, pero ya no. Esto es el fin.

—No es tan fácil... Sakura, parece que olvidas un detalle. Tu familia depende de este negocio...-dice mientras una sonrisa demoníaca se hace presente entre sus facciones.

—No— lo interrumpo—. Han dicho eso sólo por darme el gusto de estar a tu lado, hace mucho tiempo que mi familia ya no necesita de la tuya.

Su gesto se descompone por sólo unos segundos, al parecer él no ha estado pendiente de las cosas que pasan en su casa, y como había imaginado al principio de todo, él no estaba enterado de nada, al menos por ahora, haría de buena samaritana y le daría la información que necesitaba para que su pobre cerebro, escaso de neuronas entendiera la situación que se estaba presentando.

—Bueno, parece que el día de hoy realmente has amanecido mal—dice con claras intenciones de ponerse de pie, su tono de voz es un poco agresivo, entonces decido hacer uso de mi última carta.

—Aún no termino—saco de mi bolso un sobre manila y lo pongo a su lado—. Supuse que ibas a decir algo como eso, semanas atrás por no decir meses, mi hermano decidió poner a un detective privado detrás tuyo, quizá pensó que en algún momento sería algo útil, y ahí están las pruebas de que has estado faltando al contrato, ahora veamos quien quedaría mejor parado si es que por casualidad los medios llegan a enterarse.

—Esas fotos no dicen nada... —dijo con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, también tenemos testigos oculares, ¿quieres que siga?

—¿Porque?-pregunta desconcertado-. Hemos estado bien todos estos años.

—Cierto, hemos estado bien, porque casi nunca hemos hablado sobre un futuro. Sólo teníamos ese papel como aval o mejor dicho como un recordatorio de que eramos una pareja y debiamos actuar como tal sólo en algunos momentos. Pensé que seríamos felices juntos, que peleariamos pero nos reconciliariamos, que saldríamos a citas y esas cosas, pero fue sólo una treta para que tú pudieras dejar de tener a toda tu familia detrás tuyo. Pero aún así me aferra como a nada a este sentimiento, me diste señales pero yo no las quise ver, pero ahora he decidido que ya tengo suficiente.

—No te libraras tan fácil de mi— me amenazó.

—Eso es lo que tu piensas. Al final soy yo quien lo inicio y quien lo finaliza. Eso me pasa por esperar demasiado, de un **perdedor **como tú—me quite los lentes para que pudiera ver que no estaba temerosa de nada—. Sólo te lo diré una vez, alejate de nosotros, a menos que quieras que esas fotos se vean por todo el mundo.

—Largate— me dice entre dientes.

—Adiós, Yue— digo poniéndome de pie y agarrando mi abrigo.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta, no me importa mucho que la gente susurre detrás de mi, ahora debo preocuparme por llegar a tiempo a tomar mi vuelo. Se que Yue me sigue con la mirada, pero no puede hacerme nada, ya no. Es momento de retomar mi vida y de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Francia, espero que me traigas cosas buenas, al igual que nuevas personas y si es posible un nuevo amor. Los rayos del sol me reciben, y por fin puedo sentirme bien, feliz, libre. Ser de nuevo yo. Es momento de hacer nuevos recuerdos.

**¿Continuara?**

**Notas de Autora. **

**Espero les haya gustado, la ide vino a mi y decidí hacerlo, perdón por los errores ortográficos y gramaticales, he hecho lo posible por mejorar un poco en este OS, siguiendo consejos y sugerencias que algunas personas me dejaron amablemente en un review.**

**¿Quieren que continúe? Ya saben que deben hacer, y también un review siemrpe es bien recibido. Sobre todo si viene con consejos y sugerencias. ¡Has feliz a un escritor!**

**Próximamente estare actualizando mis fics y también estare mandando unos cinco capítulos de el original de SEIR a quienes dejaron sus correos. Gracias por su apoyo, su paciencia y ponerse en contacto conmigo via FB, para quienes tienen mi FB personal es preferible que dejen sus mensajes ahí, es donde más ingreso. **

**¡Besos babosos a todas!**

**PD. La canción que me inspiró es "Perdón... perdón" de Ha Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCC le pertenece a Clamp, la historia y trama son de mi invención**

**Perdedor**

**II**

**Sakura**

Han pasado cinco años desde que estoy en Francia, nuestros padres han venido a visitarnos en reiteradas veces pero aún así no han decidido quedarse con nosotros de manera definitiva. He logrado abrir mi propia boutique gracias al apoyo de mi hermano, y porque no decirlo su pareja, ese par se demoró más de un año en admitir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero gracias a mis esfuerzos por fin pueden estar juntos. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez supe que entre ellos había algo más que mera amistad, Yukito nos ayudó a acomodarnos y a sentirnos como en casa y era casi imposible no darse cuenta de la gran cercanía que se tenían, mi hermano salía con mujeres que a mi parecer no llegaban a su altura, después de haber pasado un año entre citas y cenas con mujeres que conocía gracias a su trabajo, decidió que lo mejor era decirme la verdad, aunque yo ya la sospechaba.

Fue una mañana tranquila, se sentó frente mío en la mesa mientras desayunaba, se le veía cansado y ojeroso, al parecer lo había estado meditando toda la noche.

—Sakura, yo, tengo algo que decirte...

—¿Que eres gay? —pregunté mientras comía un poco de mi cereal.

Su cara de sorpresa fue lo mejor que había visto en mi vida, digna de una foto para las postales de Navidad, pero no tenía una cámara cerca, así que me conforme con un recuerdo mental. Se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, estaba segura que no esperaba que yo le diga eso, pero era mejor apresurar las cosas, si al menos no tendría sobrinos, quería ver a mi hermano feliz, después de todo lo que había hecho por mi era lo mínimo que podía desear.

—¿Desde cuándo? —repuntó.

—No lo sé, sólo lo deduje...

Termine de comer y me serví un poco de chocolate, me senté en el sofá de nuestra sala mientras él veía al exterior desde nuestra gran ventana, desde mi posición podía escuchar a los engranajes de su cabeza moverse mientras trataba de hilar algún pensamiento coherente. La nieve caía en el exterior, la Navidad estaba próxima a llegar y yo tenía muchas cosas de las cuales hacerme cargo en mi trabajo, aunque no quería salir de casa me veía obligada a hacerlo, faltaban sólo dos días para Navidad y aún no tenía ningún regalo para ninguno de mis amigos, Touya se veía aún más preocupado, sabía que una vez que yo supiera la verdad el decirlo a nuestros padres era sólo una cuestión de tiempo, y a ellos siempre les había hecho ilusión el tener la casa llena de niños, que no serían nada más ni menos que nuestros hijos, aunque no había dejado de tratarme como una niña, no pensaba dejar sólo a mi hermano ni un segundo, todo lo que habíamos vivido nos enseñó que el estar juntos siempre era lo mejor.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas— dije mientras veía la nieve caer—ellos entenderán. Siempre lo hacen.

—No me siento capaz de matar sus ilusiones...

—Entonces casate con cualquiera de esas mujeres que están detrás de ti, ten muchos hijos y luego divorciate porque te sientes frustrado y no eres feliz. Sacrifica tu felicidad por la de ellos y entonces se infeliz tú.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—Es un resumen de lo te espera vivir si es que no dices nada, al menos yo ya lo sé y soy feliz de que me lo hayas dicho.

—¿Estarás a mi lado? —pregunto sin darme la cara.

—¿Acaso he salido corriendo? Estoy aquí y lo seguiré estando—me puse de pie, me coloqué a su lado y luego a agregue— al menos hasta dentro de veinte minutos, ya que tengo que irme a trabajar—dije viendo mi reloj.

—Te encanta matar el momento— dijo dirigiéndome una mirada asesina.

—Soy una romántica empedernida —respondí sacándole la lengua—quien como tú que no tienes que trabajar— dije estirandome y caminando rumbo a mi habitación.

—¿Qué vas a querer para tu cumpleaños? —preguntó de pronto.

—Hummm si puedes conseguirme un novio te lo agradecería toda la vida—dije sin fijarme en su rostro.

—Te daré un auto—me responde serio—todavía estas muy chiquilla para tener novio.

—¡Tengo veintidós! —respondo con ganas de tener una discusión.

—Puedes tener novio de aquí a cuarenta años.

—Ya— digo mientras sonrió.

El día de aquella Navidad Touya les dio la noticia a nuestros padres, y los dos quedamos sorprendidos ante sus reacciones.

—Por un momento pensé que dirías que tenías _**sida**_— dijo nuestra madre.

—Bueno, entonces creo que ya podemos comenzar la cena— dijo nuestro padre con una sonrisa.

La cena fue la mejor que habíamos tenido como familia, retirando las preguntas de mi madre de cuando me casaría y le daría nietos, realmente fue un momento para recordar. Ahora cuatro años después, seguía soltera y Touya no me regalaba aún el auto que había prometido, había decidido que este día lo pasaría con mi familia, mis padres llegarían un poco tarde pero aún así tenia a Touya y Yukito, y también a las gemelas, mi hermano había logrado adoptar dos hermosas niñas, después de una gran espera y haber pasado miles de pruebas, por fin habían podido dar la felicidad a mis padres de tener nietas y engreirlas, pero todo no se quedaba ahí, los dos habían alquilado vientres para que pudieran tener hijos suyos, realmente la casa de ellos estaría abarrotada de niños dentro de poco, pero era una idea que no me desagradaba. Ahora era momento de prepararme para recibirlos en mi casa por mi cumpleaños, el sólo tener a las dos niñas corriendo por aquí y por allá ya era suficiente regalo para mí.

El sol se ingeniaba para introducir sus rayos a través de mis gruesas mantas, y sabiendo que tenía sólo minutos para estar lista y presentable para mis visitas decidí salir de mi cama. Decidí que por ser mi cumpleaños ese día no abriría la boutique, aunque Meiling, la encargada del personal y socia mía, había insistido en que no era buena idea, pero yo quería dejar de pasar todos mis cumpleaños trabajando. Me lo había ganado de alguna manera, además que ella también necesitaba un descanso, nos habíamos conocido en mi antiguo trabajo, en un principio no nos habíamos llevado bien, pero luego nos vimos obligadas a dejar esas cosas de lado, nos habían asignado un proyecto juntas, había sido una experiencia muy enriquecedora además de haberme ganado una muy buena amiga, desde mi experiencia con Tomoyo había decidido no formar ningún tipo de lazo amical con ninguna mujer. Pero Meiling había sido la excepción, aprendimos a entendernos y a tener un intercambio de palabras que no incluyera insultos, había sufrido más decepsiones amorosas que yo, pero eso no la limitaba a querer enamorarse de nuevo y eso hacia que yo la admirada más de lo que ya lo hacía, aunque nunca se lo llegaría a decir, ya tenía suficiente ego como para aumentarle un poco más, hace tan sólo seis meses había comenzado a salir con un empresario, su primer amor, y coincidencias de la vida él ni corto ni perezoso le pidió matrimonio al cumplir sólo dos meses de relación. Creo que ella se lo merece, después de tantas decepciones ya era momento de que por fin llegará alguien que fuera capaz de darle un poco de estabilidad a la vida de ella, aunque consideró una locura que de buenas a primeras decidiera casarse.

—No lo entenderás porque jamás te has vuelto a enamorar— me dijo una vez mientras tomábamos un café en mi oficina—. El amor llega y uno no tiene porque estar lanzandole los perros sólo por una mala experiencia, la vida consiste en eso, vivir y descubrír. Herir y ser herido, si te escondes en tu caparazón cada vez que alguien intenta acercase a ti nunca lograrás avanzar, serás como las tortugas que viven muchos años pero cada vez que alguien se acerca se esconden, y sólo conocen el interior de su propio caparazón, eso no es vivir.

Meiling era una mujer realmente sabía, y cuando se lo proponía podía dejarme llorando a lágrima viva, sobre todo si es que yo no tenía fundamentos suficientes, pero la mayoría de veces me dejaba ganar, sólo por el hecho de ser su amiga. Esperaba que hoy no se demorara mucho en llegar, había prometido ayudarme a hacer el almuerzo por este día, aunque mi hermano se había ofrecido con la excusa de que yo no pudiera envenenar a nadie, pero me había hecho el firme propósito de cocinar el día de hoy, y lo haría aunque terminara quemando toda mi casa.

Ya estoy lista para recibir a mis visitantes, ya es casi mediodía y no puedo creer que haya invertido tantas horas en escoger un atuendo, al final Meiling logró convencerme de dejar que mi hermano cocinara mientras se disculpaba por demorar en llegar, no sin antes decirle que no aceptaría eso como regalo de cumpleaños, estoy sentada en mi sofá haciendo zapping, no hay nada entretenido en estos días, de pronto escucho que el timbre suena y sin esperar más corro a abrir.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —grita Meiling mientras lanza sus brazos directamente a mi yugular, es decir a mi cuello, uno de estos días terminaré muriendo por sus abrazos tan efusivos.

—Ya sueltala, está comenzando a ponerse azul— escuchó que dice una voz varonil.

—Sólo un poco más— dice Meiling apretujandome.

Después de varios minutos, los que a mí se me hicieron una eternidad, Meiling me libera y puedo ver que esta acompañada de Estefan, el tiene el cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca, además de estar tan enamorado que se le nota en los ojos.

—Feliz cumpleaños— saluda Estefan—, creo que Meiling ya te dio un abrazo de parte de los dos.

—¡Venga! —digo abriendo mis brazos.

Desde que conocí a Estefan supe que era el indicado para Meiling, era tímido y sobre todo tenía una paciencia de un Santo, algo que era un requisito primordial si querías estar al lado de mi mejor amiga, cada vez que nos era posible los tres salíamos sin rumbo fijo, Francia era un lugar encantador y lo mejor que tenía es que siempre era posible encontrar algún lugar tranquilo en el que conversar y pasar un buen rato con amigos, nunca me había gustado ser un sobrante, pero con ellos era diferente, no se besaban ni hacían ese tipo de cosas que hacen los novios, perdonen mi ignorancia, soy tan escasa de información con respecto a ese tema que sólo sé que los besos nunca deben faltar.

Los tres dejamos las demostraciones de amor y nos sentamos en la sala, decidimos que para pasar el rato era mejor jugar algo o sacar el equipo de karaoke.

—No es posible. Siempre nos ganas—se quejó Meiling después de la tercera ronda de canciones.

—Para ser un hombre tienes la mejor voz que allá escuchado— dije dandome por vencida.

—No exageren. Sólo se entonar bien los altos.

—Y por eso mismo puedes manejar las demás notas.

—Bueno, antes de que se desate una guerra campal— dije poniendome de pie— ¿Qué les parece si cocinamos algo?

—Querrás decir que Estefan cocine, porque nosotras somos nulas en esa materia—dijo Meiling con claras intenciones de seguir aplastando su trasero en el mueble.

—Bueno, dejen todo en mis manos...—dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

—Yo pondré algo de música— me dirigí hacia el mueble donde estaba el equipo y comencé a buscar algo agradable.

—¿Compraste el disco? —me pregunto Meiling a mis espaldas.

—¡Dios! —grite mientras me llevaba una mano a la altura del corazón— cualquiera de estos días vas a terminar matandome de un susto.

—Pero si hice el ruido suficiente como para que te des cuenta— me respondió ella cogiendo algunos discos de mi mano.

—No llegue a tiempo—respondí comenzando a buscar de nuevo.

—Entonces... ¿que te parece este?

—No he tenido tiempo de escucharla por completo.

—Entonces será este.

Deje que Meiling hiciera el resto, y yo volví a sentarme, por el olor que provenía de la cocina estaba segura de que Estefan estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Meiling estaba leyendo las canciones que venían en el disco, tenía un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, sonreí ante el recuerdo de las veces que nos reunimos en mi antiguo apartamento y entre varias copas de vino nos poníamos a recordar nuestras lamentable experiencia en el aspecto romántico.

—Creo que aún tenemos un asunto pendiente—dijo Meiling sacandome de mis pensamientos.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Vamos Sakura, no pierdes nada en intentarlo, es sólo una cita. Te juro que no es feo.

—No es eso lo que importa, es tu primo, no pienso estar saliendo con alguien cercano a ti y cuando no funcione por culpa de eso nuestra amistad termine.

—¡Eres tan tierna!—grito Meiling como advertencia.

Siempre había sido lenta en mis reacciones y en este caso tenía a Meiling encima mío apretujandome los cachetes, y de ser posible haciendo que me pongas tan roja como un farolillo.

—Ya... déjalo— decía mientras me quitaba de encima a Meiling.

—Bueno, la verdad es que he perdido varias amigas por hacer que salgan con mi primo, pero tú eres una excepción, sé que lo podrás hacer cambiar.

—¡Eppa chiquilla!, me estabas pidiendo que salga todas estas veces con tu primo, sólo porque soy la que podría hacer que deje de ser un mujeriego, ¿es una broma?

—Vamos Sakura, tu tienes carácter y además de que eres muy guapa, si sigues así vas a terminar con cien gatos de aquí a un par de años.

—Prefiero tener cien gatos a lidiar con un mujeriego.

—No es mujeriego, simplemente no encuentra a la mujer indicada...

—Mei...

—Bueno, en fin. La cuestión es que desde que le dije lo de la idea de presentarle a una amiga, ósea tú, me ha estado esquivando. Incluso se cambio de casa y no tengo idea de donde pueda estar metido ahora, por el momento puedes estar tranquila.

—Que considerado de tu parte—dije con sarcasmo.

—Espero no me haya demorado mucho—dijo Estefan haciendo aparición—, Meiling sería mejor si dejas de molestar tanto a Sakura con el asunto de la cita a ciegas, a menos que quieras que ella también termine desapareciendo al igual de Syaoran.

—¿Syaoran? —pregunte.

El repetir el nombre hizo que de manera inexplicable mi corazón diera un salto, como si que ese nombre me fuera familiar de algún lado, comencé a rebuscar entre mis recuerdos y me di cuenta del porque era que ese nombre me parecía familiar.

—¿No es acaso ese chico genio que puso su propia empresa de autos?

—De genio no tiene nada— dije Meiling tomando uno de los relámpagos hechos por Estefan—. Eso fue sólo algo que se inventó la empresa, para cubrir el hecho de que Syaoran no quería asumir el control general de todas las empresas que manejaba la familia, en parte lo entiendo, era sólo un adolescente cuando le pidieron que llevará tremendo peso en su espalda. Y así es como aún siguen esperando que él siente cabeza y por fin se haga cargo de las empresas, personalmente opino que pierden su tiempo.

—Así que era tu primo después de todo, ya decía yo que conocía tu apellido de algún lado...

—Bueno, será mejor si en verdad pensamos en cocinar algo— dijo Estefan cambiando de tema— a menos que quieran morir de hambre mientras esperamos a tu hermano...

—Tienes razón, creo que estos postres no nos mantendrán por mucho tiempo...—comencé a decir pero me vi interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Se escucharon muchos pasos que venían desde el recibidor, puse lejos a Estefan y Meiling, tenía que prepararme para lo que se avecinaba. En la entrada de la sala logre divisar a dos pequeños cuerpos que se aproximaban a mí a toda velocidad, sólo fueron suficientes dos minutos para sentir sus pequeños brazos alrededor de cuerpo, cada una abrazada a mis piernas.

—¡Tía! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo y puedo asegurar que las escucharon por toda la manzana.

—Ya niñas no hagan enojar a su tía, puede que se convierta en un horroroso monstruo y luego se las coma...—dijo Touya dejando varias bolsas de compras en el suelo.

—¡Oh sí! Las niñas son lo más delicioso— dije al ver las caras de preocupación de mis sobrinas— veamos. ¿A quien me comeré primero? Claro, las de ojos café debe de tener buen sabor.

Sin darle tiempo salte sobre ella y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, Ilse, quien era víctima mía no dejaba de retorcerse como una lombriz y pedía a gritos ayuda, la única que parecía dispuesta a ayudarla era Eileen quien intentaba quitarme de encima de su hermana, minutos después ella correría la misma suerte. No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo nos habíamos dedicado a jugar, cuando ya habíamos acabado ninguno de los demás adultos estaba en la sala. Puse en el reproductor de DVD un disco de vídeos de música infantil, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente entretenidas me dirigí a la cocina.

—¿Lista para recibir mi regalo? —me pregunto Touya.

—Déjame adivinar, es otro vale para comprar pizza al dos por uno...—respondí sirviendome un vaso de agua.

—Bueno, sé que esos vales eran tus favoritos, pero no pude conseguir uno, así que tuve que buscar otro regalo.

—¿Y dónde está? —pregunté sin bajar la guardia.

—Podría decirse que lo están dejando en frente de la casa en este momento— el timbre sonó.

—Touya...— dije cómo advertencia.

—Anda...

Deje el vaso sobre la mesa y salí disparada hacia la puerta, escuche la risa de los otros a lo lejos, pero eso no me importaba, era la primera vez que mi hermano me regalaba algo a conciencia y sospechaba que era algo que me iba a gustar mucho. Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta el timbre volvió a sonar, di un respingo a causa del susto y tomando un poco de aire abrí la puerta. ¿Ya había dicho que era el primer regalo de mi hermano? Pues, ¡Jesús, que regalo!

Ante mí no tenía ni más ni menos que la encarnación de la perfección hecha hombre y yo había visto muchos y de diferentes formas, ejem... gajes del oficio, pero volviendo mi atención a el monumento que tenía en frente, no había nada que se le pudiera comparar, comenzando por los zapatos negros acharolados, un terno de color negro que le sentaba muy bien y además de ese porte de super macho, podía verse que tenía unas piernas largas, unas caderas perfectas y un tórax, Dios, que tórax, como que la temperatura comenzó a subir de pronto. Volví a mi recorrido visual y me encontré con unos brazos bien trabajados, se podía notar a simple vista, todo con mi ojo crítico de la profesional que era, si como no, su mandíbula era cuadrada pero sin exagerar, lo suficiente para que pareciera varonil. Y entonces llegue a lo que más me interesa de un hombre, los ojos, eran de color ámbar, como miel de la más pura, su mirada te invitada a hacer muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas eran puritanas. Está de más decir que quede impactada por varios minutos, sus ojos me hicieron perder mi norte por un momento, pero la voz de mi hermano me trajo a la realidad.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto, supongo yo, desde la sala.

—Hummm— dije abriendo la puerta por completo y recostandome en el marco de la puerta— no está mal...

El Adonis en versión actual me dirigió una mirada penetrante y luego una media sonrisa, diablos, estaba jugando a algo peligroso y parecía que él lo había notado y quería jugar también.

—¿Y el color? —volvió a preguntar Touya.

—Hummm— sin ninguna vergüenza observe todo lo que era visible en él—. Sí, es aceptable...

—¿Porque no lo pruebas? —pregunto Touya.

Ante aquella pregunté no pude evitar reirme, esto se había salido de control. Él chico de enfrente me miraba confundido, y luego como si recordará algo metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y entonces quise que la tierra me tragara, ante mi estaba en un lindo llavero de _**cerdoconejo **_tres llaves, él presionó un botón de alguna de esas llaves o de algún lugar de ese _**cerdoconejo **_y algo sonó detrás.

—Dios— dije cuando me di cuenta.

—Es un ferrari, exclusivo de la empresa, sólo existen cinco a nivel mundial.

—Dios... Santo... —sólo esas dos palabras salían de mi boca.

—Sakura—escuche que decía mi hermano.

—¡Tú! —esa era la voz de Meiling.

Luego todo paso demasiado rápido, escuche que Estefan gritaba que me agachara, y juro por lo más sagrado que no sé como hice para lograr coordinar mis movimientos entre tanta conmoción, lo siguiente que escuche fue a Touya gritando a Meiling y ella despotricando contra él, todo era un caos.

**Continuará...**

**Hola! **

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, no pensé que llegaría a recibir más de tres. Espero este capítulo les guste, la verdad es que estoy utilizando muchos clichés, no hago eso normalmente, pero espero me entiendan. Aclaro que Estefan Smith es un personaje de mi autoría, y es tan! Kabdjkwmfaisksb :) es mi bebé, y siempre lo pongo de pareja de Meiling. **

**Sobre la escena de la llegada de Syaoran y en la que Sakura se muestra algo traviesa, la saque de la película hindú "reencuentro con el destino", si se animan a verla preparen pañuelos y muchos. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y opiniones, este cap será más largo que el que se viene. Ya nos vamos acercando al final. :( **

**A quienes quieran entablar contacto conmigo, pueden buscar mi nombre de usuario en FB o perdirme el correo personal por un PM o también seguirme en mi FB personal (no aceptó solicitudes :c ). Nos leemos pronto! Besos!**

**Cerdoconejo: Del Drama coreano You are beautiful**

**Relampagos: pequeñas barras hechas de harina que son postres.**

**Contestando reviews! **

**❤Sakura Gremory. **

**Creo que te entiendo, a mi tampoco me dejó del todo satisfecha y creo que se debe a dos motivos. 1) Syaoran no es el malvado ó 2)Mucho cliché. Espero tu comentario e en este capítulo! (Te vigilo! ¬¬)**

❤**Sakuxsyao**

**Bueno, creo que en la descripción dejó en claro que pareja será, espero te haya gustado su aparición, aunque no tuvo mucha actividad, pero esta presente! **

❤**Olinoli **

**Hola! Bueno la idea es que sea cortisimo, tanto como se pueda, así que ya lo tengo casi terminado. ^^ **

**Bueno, siempre he sacado lo peor de cada personaje y quizá cómo es la primera vez que lees algo mío te sorprendes. Pero es la primera vez que pongo a Tomoyo de ese tipo de personaje, poner a Meiling ya me daba mucha pena (casi siempre es la mala). Nos leemos pronto! **

❤**Cixo **

**Gracias! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. **

❤**Himeko Daidouji **

**Oh por Dios! Casi me da un suponcio! Mujer que tener un review tuyo es un regalo del cielo! Me tienes abandonada, por no decir casi en el olvido, pero te entiendo, espero estés bien y que Darío se porte bien sino yo misma me encargo. Bueno, gracias por seguir esta historia que será un poco corta pero espero sea de tu agrado. **

**No pude ver tu correo, creo que FF no deja intercambiar esa información ¬¬ pero bueno, te lo dejaré por aquí. Lo del proyecto de SEIR lo he dejado en stand by sólo hasta enero del 2015 Ya que tengo la computadora mal, y también me pondré con los otros originales! Pero primero SEIR, me hace ilusión el mandarte el PDF. Espero seguir recibiendo más mensajes tuyos. Te amo. Cuidate. Besos a los tres ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SCC le pertenece completamente a Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes con fines de entrenamiento.**

**Perdedor**

**II**

**Sakura**

—Debemos llevarlo dentro— dijo Yukito con tranquilidad.

—No podemos dar este espectáculo—respondió Estefan.

— ¿De qué hablan? —pregunté levantándome.

—De él— respondieron los dos señalando a un lugar en el suelo.

—Pero, siempre dije que esos zapatos eran un arma mortal—dije encogiéndome de hombros y luego enfocando mi mirada a los zapatos de plataforma de Meiling.

La risa de Yukito y Estefan no se hizo esperar, siempre me gustó sacar el lado gracioso de todo, y en este caso no podía ser diferente.

—Llévenlo a mi habitación, antes de que los vecinos llamen a la Policía por el escándalo.

Estefan y Yukito hicieron todo rápido, y luego de quince minutos ya tenía a todos en la sala tomando vino y riendo ante las ocurrencias de las niñas. Según había explicado mi hermano, había decidió que ya era hora de que tuviera auto y no podía ser cualquier auto, por eso es que decidió que el lugar donde podía adquirirlo era en la empresa de Syaoran, el primo de Meiling, más nunca pensó que el mismo se encargaría de traer el auto a la casa, y como resultado lo teníamos durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama y riéndonos ante el hecho de que Estefan le había pedido a Meiling no usar esos zapatos nunca más.

Había sido el mejor cumpleaños, había recibido más regalos de lo esperado, cuando comenzó a oscurecer, cada uno de mis invitados había comenzado a retirarse, los últimos en despedirse fueron Estefan y Meiling, había sido un día extenuante y sentía que estaba olvidando algo. Sin darle mucha importancia a ese asunto que había olvidado, me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse mi ropa de dormir, el día de mañana me esperaba un día muy agitado, me acosté en mi cama sintiendo que había algo extra, pero se sentía tan bien y caliente que me olvidé de aquello en un par de minutos y deje que Morfeo me guiará a su mundo.

Había tenido un sueño muy placentero, más de lo normal, mi subcontinente no quería salir del mundo de Morfeo pero los rayos de sol golpeando mis párpados me exigían a gritos que saliera de la cama, la alarma aún no había sonado y decidí que lo mejor era esperar un poco más. De pronto sentí a algo moviéndose en mi cama, en primera pensé en alguna mascota pero luego recordé que yo no tenía ninguna, y esa cosa se movió un poco más, levante las mantas hasta cubrirme la cabeza y comprobé que estaba con mi ropa de dormir, tal y como recordaba haberla dejado ayer, pero aún no lograba explicarme porque es que había alguien más en mi cama, y digo alguien, porque pude notar que era una persona una vez que había metido mi cabeza debajo de las sabanas, hice memoria y los acontecimientos de ayer golpearon mi cabeza con tal fuerza que tuve que cerrar los ojos por un momento.

—Diablos— dije por lo bajo.

Ahora tenía que buscar una forma de despertar al bello durmiente, pedirle que abandonara mi casa y que me dejara seguir haciendo mi vida. Pensé en llamar a Meiling, pero sabía que se enojaría aún más, y mi hermano tampoco era una buena opción. Al parecer estaba sola en este asunto, cerré mis ojos meditando mi plan y luego me puse en acción, me moví tratando de no despertarlo y me acosté a su costado, cara a cara.

—Oye— comencé a decir mientras hincaba con mi dedo índice en su hombro—. Bello durmiente...

Estuve cerca de diez minutos tratando de despertarlo, y por fin comenzaba a mostrar señales de vida, valga aclarar, después de tres cachetadas nada suaves.

— ¿Eh? —dijo cuando por fin había logrado abrir los ojos.

—Humm. Hola, siento despertarte pero, te tienes que ir, estas en mi cama y además que me tengo que ir a trabajar—dije tratando de que no se notara mi incomodidad con su presencia.

— ¿Ya me morí? ¿Esto es el cielo verdad?—pregunto mientras me veía.

—No, tonto.

— ¿Entonces porque es que veo a un bello ángel en frente mío?

Bien, ese era un claro intento de que estaba tratando de ligar conmigo. Pero estaba tan preocupada por otras cosas que en lugar de reaccionar como mayormente lo hacía, poniéndome roja como un farolillo, simplemente role los ojos y me concentre en no tratar de reírme a carcajada suelta en su cara, quizá el pobre chico viera su ego algo dañado, pero a la mierda, yo tenía que trabajar y el tenerlo en mi cama me estaba obstaculizando comenzar con mi rutina diaria.

—Ya—dije con la mayor seriedad posible—. Estás en mi casa, soy amiga de Meiling...—dije alejándome un poco de él, su perfume comenzaba a invadir mis fosas nasales y eso no era bueno.

—Lo siento...—comenzó a disculparse— yo...

Pero como en las mejores películas de humor alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación de pronto y lo último que pude ver fue una mancha negra llegando hasta el costado de mi cama y luego el sonido de un golpe. Cuando recupere mis sentidos me di cuenta de que mi hermano estaba sentado encima del pobre hombre mientras lo ahorcaba mismo Homero a su hijo Bart.

— ¡Touya, suéltalo! —grite saltando de mi cama hacia él.

—Maldito, como se te ocurre. Es mi hermana—decía Touya, quien ni se inmutó o ni siquiera noto mi presencia a sus espaldas.

—Touya se está poniendo azul, vas a matarlo.

—Ese es mi objetivo—respondió mi hermano quien tenía la cara desfigurada por la ira.

Nunca había visto Touya con un instinto asesino tan marcado, pero no era momento de ponerme a analizarlo, como pude logre separarlos, o quitar a Touya que parecía una sanguijuela pegada a la piel. Pero para ese momento Syaoran ya estaba inconsciente en el piso de mi habitación.

—Fabuloso, hoy tampoco podré ir a trabajar...—dije dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de ira a Touya quien hacia como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Luego de dos horas por fin había logrado que Touya entendiera lo que había pasado y se fuera tranquilo a trabajar, y yo simplemente tenía que conformarme con estar en casa y ver en qué momento el bello durmiente volvería a abrir los ojos. Aunque la idea de darle un beso para que despierte no estaba del todo descartada, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte, así me pase el día entre ordenar y darme cuenta que había lugares que no conocía de mi propia casa.

En el sótano encontré cajas de las cuales no sabía su existencia, y como para ese día tenía mucho tiempo libre decidí que tal vez era mejor ordenarlas ahora. Pero esa había sido una mala decisión, muy mala en realidad, pero no pude darme cuenta de que hasta que llegue a la tercera caja.

—**Solo de Sakura**—leí mientras abría la caja.

Lo que encontré me dejo mas descolocada que cualquier otra cosa, había muchas cosas de mi vida pasada en Tomoeda, recuerdos de mis años en la primaria, de mis queridas amigas, fotos con Tomoyo cuando aún era un dulce y angelical adolescente, exámenes que había ocultado de mis padres. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien y me sentía contenta de saber que aun podía recordar cosas de Tomoeda que no me hicieran romper en llanto en un dos por tres. Termine de ver todo lo que había en esa caja, y sentía que mi corazón pedía a gritos regresar a ese lugar en el que había sido tan feliz, pero la tristeza se hiso presente de nuevo al abrir otra caja.

Esto no podía ser más que un estúpido juego del destino o del estúpido karma o de esa ley que decía que no puede haber felicidad sin tristeza de por medio, ahí en mis manos tenía un manojo de fotos de las cuales yo conocía su procedencia muy bien, fotos en eventos de nuestras familias, fiestas honorificas, reuniones benéficas. Toda la historia de la mentira que me había inventado estaba ahora en mis manos, fotos que me recordaban cuan estúpida había sido y que quizá seguía siendo al haber guardado esas fotos y seguramente cartas y cuanta cursilería me había entregado Yue.

Después de dos horas me vi rodeada de diferentes montones, en un lado estaban las fotos que tenia junto a él mas las cartas que me había entregado alguna vez; en el segundo grupo estaban las fotos que había conseguido Touya para demostrar su infidelidad y en el ultimo montón habían miles de cajas llenas de joyas que me había regalado, seguramente tratando de callar a su consciencia. Ya había decidido qué hacer con cada montón, y simplemente deje todo ahí para luego hacerme cargo, al llegar a la sala me serví un poco de Whisky, necesitaba un trago o quizá algo más.

Cuando llegó la noche el hombrecito aún no había dado señales de querer despertar y viendo que no tenía ni pizca de ánimos de volver a compartir mi cama, me vi obligada a despertarlo usando la fuerza bruta, quizá fue el alcohol que había en todo mi sistema lo que provocaba que actuara de esa manera y además si a esto le sumábamos los recuerdos dolorosos que habían vuelto a aparecer desde el medio día. Me senté en el piso, muy cerca de donde estaba su cara y lo removí muy fuerte por el hombro, abrió los ojos lentamente y pude comprobar por segunda vez que sus ojos ejercían algún tipo de control sobre mí y eso me fascinaba y asustaba en misma cantidad, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos como si de esa manera pudiera leerme el alma y saber todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, y eso causaba mas terror en mi. Se aclaró la garganta y hablo.

—Cásate conmigo.

Me quede estática en mi lugar durante unos segundos y luego como si tuviera resortes en mis piernas me puse de pie de un golpe. No sabía que decir y mucho menos como reaccionar, pero el alcohol por corriendo por mi torrente sanguíneo al parecer si sabía qué hacer. Comencé a reírme como una desquiciada, pero luego la risa se volvió llanto.

—Oye, solo te estaba bromeando no es para que te pongas así— comenzó a decir el tipo que estaba acostado en mi cama.

—_Con que una broma ¿eh?_ —dije en mi cabeza.

Sonándome los mocos con la manga de mi blusa, y viendo con satisfacción como ponía cara de asco, cogí la almohada que él tenía debajo de su cabeza y la jale con brusquedad. Yo le enseñaría a este tipo a ser mas hombrecito y que no se andará desmayando por cualquier cosa, estaba hasta el copete de tener que esperar que despertara, aunque en realidad sólo habían sido dos días, pero desde hace varios años yo no era muy amable con los hombres y mucho menos con aquellos que se creían unos gigolós.

—Tú, canalla, estúpido, idiota—comencé a decir mientras lo golpeaba con la almohada, ejerciendo toda la fuerza que me era posible manejar en esa situación— crees que es lindo pedir matrimonio a cualquier…

Se puso de pie como pudo, decía cosas en defensa pero mi lado racional estaba desconectado de mi cerebro en ese instante y simplemente era una mujer con recuerdos dolorosos queriendo descargar toda su ira en la primera cosa que tuviera a la vista. Sabía que quizá estaba siendo una muy mala anfitriona, pero me valía madres, yo quería sacar todo esto de aquí dentro y si para eso era necesario golpear a almohadón limpio al pobre chico lo haría. Además que de seguro sus antiguas conquistas me lo agradecerían.

No me detuve de golpearlo en ningún momento. No estoy segura de cómo es que logre bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta mi sala, pero estaba segura que era de pura suerte porque de lo contrario nos habríamos matado los dos. Eso era seguro.

— ¡No te quiero ver nunca más! —grite cuando por fin el había abierto la puerta de mi casa y estaba corriendo hacia cualquier dirección.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y luego me deslicé hacia el piso, si había sido una completa bruja con el chico, y sabia que le debía una disculpa. Pero eso solo eran nimiedades, quizá mañana estaría tan apenada con el asunto que no sería capaz de contactar con él hasta dentro de dos años, si lo mejor era esperar a que pasaran años. Aunque sabía que mi conciencia no me lo permitiría, entonces que fueran dos días, y le pediría disculpas por haber sido el chivo expiatorio de esta loca despechada. De pronto me sentí adormecida y abrazando mi almohada me acomode en el piso.

—Idiota— dije mientras sentía que Morfeo venia a llevarme con él.

Continuara…

**Hola!**

**Sí, estoy aquí de nuevo dando señales de vida, quizá antes de lo que muchas de ustedes esperaban. Pero es que este capítulo era parte del anterior y solo faltaba corregir, me vi obligada a dividirlos porque era demasiado largo. Aunque hoy he comenzado a agregarle más cosas. ¿Qué les pareció esta Sakura borracha? La verdad es que yo me imagine al pobre Syaoran siendo golpeado por la almohada, y digamos que Sakura no es tan débil como parece. **

**Vemos que Yue no ha dejado por completo la vida de Sakura, maldito, pero bueno, ya veremos qué pasa mas adelante con él, porque si, regresara o quizá no. **

**Nos vamos acercando al final, que tristeza, bueno todo tiene su final, y porque ya nos vamos acercando al final será un pov de Syaoran! Si! Se lo merece, el pobre debe tener su pobre ego adolorido. **

**Gracias por su reviews, en serio me han alegrado mucho y sobre todo ver que siguen con mucha emoción el fic, espero poder seguir leyéndonos en proyectos futuros, y las invito a leer "Mi salvación" que no es un SxS. ES TODO LO CONTRARIO! **

**(Se aleja después de sembrar su semilla malvada)**

**Respondiendo reviews!**

**Cixo: Aquí lo tienes! Espero te deje menos intrigada! XD**

**Sakura Gremory: El personaje no es tu favorito? Bueno, a mi no me gusta que la pongan de mojigata, gracias por tu opinión!**

**SakuxSyao: Jajajaja si! Imagínate la cara de Syaoran xD **

**Natsumi: Si bueno. Con lo de la personalidad de Sakura, algunas escritoras se quedan en la Sakura del anime (la niña dulce e inocente), creo que si se va a hacer un fic con personajes de edades ya casi adultas se debe de modificar eso, no son niños, ya dejan de ser inocentes, además de que por eso son Fics, puedes hacer un cambio en sus personalidades, claro que no a todos les gusta eso.**

**Mei siempre es la malvada, por eso es que ahora no la hago sufrir, por ahora xD Yue, bueno, es mi personaje favorito, además de que es mi OTP junto a Sakura, creo que solo es su máscara, xD en realidad es muy buena gente xD Soy mala en los clichés, demasiado diría yo, pero estoy aprendiendo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC SON DE TOTAL PERTENENCIA A CLAMP. La historia y trama de esta son de mi propiedad. No publicar en otro lugar.**

**Perdedor**

**Capitulo 4**

**Syaoran.**

Había salido como alma que lleva el diablo de esa casa, estaba demás decir que no pensaba regresar nunca más por cuan cliente favorito o buen amigo podría ser, y ya que tocamos ese tema, ¿Porque demonios es que Touya quería matarme en la mañana? No sabía exactamente porque es que desde el día de ayer todo me salía mal, por no decir que todo era un completo desastre, debía de haberlo presentido al saber de las advertencias de Wei, mi mayordomo era un fiel creyente de los horóscopo y todas esas cosas esotéricas, me había repetido durante todo el día que había estado en casa y también me había llamado al móvil más de una vez, diciendo que lo mejor era dejar todo por ese día y regresar a casa y descansar, la idea de por si era tentadora, hace mucho tiempo que yo no me tomaba un descanso como debía ser, había centrado toda mi mente y fuerzas a sacar adelante mi negocio automovilístico y después de tantos años lo había logrado gracias a, y no puedo negarlo, mi apellido y mi buena apariencia yo mismo me había hecho la fama de ser un casanova, sobre todo que cuando estas en este tipo de negocios tienes acceso a muchas cosas y la mayoría de ellas se presentan solas y gratis. Había hecho que Meiling se peleara con muchas de sus amigas y todo por lograr que ella se diera cuenta de las personas que la rodeaban, pero de pronto todo comenzó a tener un matiz diferente cuando a mi querida prima se le ocurrió que no había mejor forma que pasar su tiempo libre en tratar de conseguirme novia, es por ese motivo que me vi obligado a dejar mi cómodo y feliz apartamento para buscar otro lugar más oculto o en el cual a ella ni se le ocurriría buscarme, el mismo condominio que su propia jefa.  
>Había decidido llevar yo mismo el auto que había solicitado Touya ya que mi casa quedaba solo tres casas más allá que la de su hermana, y como no me había detenido a escuchar ninguna de las explicaciones de la persona que iba a llevar el auto simplemente me embarque hacia mi destino, sin imaginar que sola esa decisión me traería todo un sinfín de incomodidades y muchos intentos de asesinato. Maneje sin cuidado, seguro de lo que hacía, sólo era la entrega de otro auto más, no había nada de malo en ello, solo iría tocaría la puerta entregaría las llaves y me largaría a mi departamento a descansar ya que tanto había insistido Wei, pero a la vida le encantaba darme de patadas en el culo y supe que había perdido en cuanto vi aquellas esmeraldas asomarse por detrás de la puerta, eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida, de un verde que te transmitían la paz necesaria para morir en ese instante. Durante varios minutos deje de que jugará al tira y afloja en el que consiste en coqueteo, podía deducir que nunca antes en su vida había hecho eso y me causaba gracias que fuera yo su primera víctima, olvide mencionar que más de una vez me había comido con la mirada, de la manera más descarada que lo puede hacer alguien como ella, pero mi cielo personal se vio afectado cuando recibí el impacto de esa arma mortal que mi prima llamaba zapatos.<br>Estuve inconsciente por un par de horas, luego desperté en medio de una habitación llena de cosas por todos lados y sobre todo fotos de cortes de revistas por las paredes, esto más me parecía una habitación de una adolescente que de una mujer dueña de la boutique más famosa de Francia. Quise salir de ahí pero sabía que podría ser víctima de la fuerza arrebatadora de Meiling y primero que nada estaba mi integridad física, pacientemente espere a que pudiera irme a casa cuando todos se fueran y la casa quedara en silencio, no sé muy bien en que momento me volví a quedar dormido sólo fui consciente de eso cuando sentí a alguien tirar de toda la frazada para un sólo lado, hice lo mismo por mi lado, después de unos minutos sentí a alguien que me abrazaba, fue el momento más incómodo de mi vida, ella me estaba abrazando como si yo fuera un pedazo de carne bien sabroso y ni que decir de la fuerza que ejercía en su agarre no sé cómo pude conciliar el sueño de nuevo, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue abrir los ojos y perderme en los de ella una vez más, pero mi cielo personal solo me duro unos instantes, de un segundo a otro tenia a Touya Kinomoto encima mío abrazando mi cuello con sus dos manos en un claro intento de asesinarme a mano limpia. Y otra vez volvía a perder la consciencia, gracias Dios, a estas alturas debo parecer un marica.  
>Esta vez para despertarme fue diferente, sentía que alguien me llamaba pero estaba demasiado feliz ahí como para regresar a la realidad pero me vi arrancado de mi sueño de la manera más cruel, ¿fueron tres cachetadas? ¿Me caí de la cama? No sabría decir, pero era momento de que ella pagara por haberme sacado de mi perfecto sueño. Al abrir los ojos dije lo primero que estaba en mi cabeza.<br>—Cásate conmigo.  
>De saber que el decir solo eso me iba a traer un montón de golpes hubiera preferido salir de ahí de manera tranquila. Fue pura suerte que no me fuera de cara mientras bajaba las escaleras. La mujercita no dejo de golpearme en ningún momento, cuando estuve fuera de la casa pude escuchar al otro lado de la puerta como ella se ponía a llorar, mi demonio interior me decía que ignorara todo eso y me fuera a descansar, pero mi lado compasivo me suplicaba que hiciera algo, además que después de todo parecía que era mi culpa el que ella se encontrará así. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo me dirigí a la salida principal y tome un taxi con rumbo a la casa de mi querida prima. Llegue en menos de treinta minutos, cancele la cuenta del taxi y me dirigí a su casa, Meiling desde hace varios meses atrás repetida una y otra vez que siempre contara con ella para cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Pues esta vez estaba tomándome esas palabras muy en serio, mientras iba en el taxi muchos pensamientos vinieron a mi cabeza y no los típicos relacionados con el trabajo.<br>Quería saber más de aquella castaña loca, y algo psicópata, la única que manejaba información de primera mano era Meiling pero sobre todo quería saber que era lo que había provocado ella en mi para tenerla en mis pensamientos desde que salí de su casa, había algo en ella que me parecía oculto, no sabía si era el único que había notado eso. O si talvez era el único que se había quedado tanto tiempo observándola. Bien, lo admito mientras ella dormía me di el lujo de observarla a mi antojo, deleitarme con la leve sonrisa que se formaba en su cara, la forma en que se acurrucaba junto a mi buscando algo más de calor. Creo que he revelado suficiente información, la cuestión de todo esto es que necesito saber más, todo de ser posible. Y así es como termine aquí parado delante de la puerta sin tener la suficiente fuerza de poder tocar, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Meiling si le contaba lo que me había pasado en la casa de su amiga. Tomando una respiración profunda alargue mi mano y toque el timbre, ya era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo.  
>—Va—escuche que decía una voz masculina.<br>Bien, parece que no tendría que enfrentarme a la furia de Meiling de buenas a primeras.  
>—Hola—la puerta se abrió—. ¿Eh? —dijo Estefan al verme.<br>—Humm. Hola—dije alzando mi mano en señal de saludo—. ¿Está mi prima?—pregunte al ver que él no salía de su asombro.  
>—Oh, sí... Pasa...—se hizo a un costado.<br>—Gracias—dije sintiéndome cohibido.  
>—Meiling está tomando un baño, tuvo mucho trabajo el día de hoy—me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.<br>—Estefan—dije encarándolo—, quisiera preguntarte algo y quisiera obtener respuestas.  
>—Depende de que sea, no soy Google para darte respuesta a todo...—me respondió con ingenio—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?<br>—Un whisky doble...  
>—Vamos a mi despacho...<br>Había visitado antes la casa de prima, por diversas razones, pero nunca antes había tenido una conversación seria con Estefan, al menos no la típica en la que tendría que haber cuestionado sus intenciones con mi prima, siempre fui consciente del carácter fuerte de Meiling, y sabía que si algún día aparecía un hombre con los suficientes huevos para soportarla o ponerle un freno, pues para mí eso sería suficiente. Pero ahora me encontraba aquí por otro motivo, obtener información, que según yo, era necesaria para poder desenredar todo el misterio que esa mujer significaba para mí, yo era demasiado escéptico en el tema del amor, para mí no existía eso de amor a primera vista o de las putas mariposas en el estómago, yo era un varón no un marica que anda poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado cuando veía a la supuesta mujer amada, pero al parecer todo ese tipo de pensamientos que tenía estaban a punto de irse al garete gracias a aquella _loca mujer de la almohada.  
><em>Llegamos a una puerta de madera, Estefan abrió e ingreso el primero, lo seguí contando mis pasos tratando de que en mi mente hubiera otra cosa más que el rostro lleno de lágrimas de ella, había visto a muchas mujeres llorar, demasiadas, pero ninguna de la manera más dolorosa y sincera como ella lo había hecho, lloraba por un corazón roto, lo sabía por todas las veces que vi a mis hermanas sufrir por su primer amor, Estefan me ofreció sentarme en un sillón individual forrado de cuero negro, obedecí de manera ausente, solo hasta ese momento fui consciente de que esa mujer se había metido debajo de mi piel de la peor manera. Estaba acabado y esto todavía no había empezado.  
>—Ahora dime. ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?—dijo entregándome mi trago y sentándose en frente mío.<br>—¿Que sabes sobre la jefa de Meiling?  
>Los ojos de Estefan se abrieron de manera descomunal y ese fue el único indicio de sorpresa que mostraría, se recompuso en segundos, pero aquella muestra fue suficiente para mí para saber que había algo oculto sobre aquella mujer. Quizá fuera una asesina serial que los tenía chantajeados a ellos dos para que no digan nada, o quizá fuera un miembro de los Yakuza o peor aún, sería una loca que andaba golpeando a la gente con su almohada, me reí mentalmente ante mi última suposición, en verdad que esa mujer me había dejado con ese recuerdo bien marcado, como si hubiera sido su sello personal para no olvidarla tan rápido.<br>—Bueno, que te puedo decir—los pies de Estefan se movían de forma rítmica, claro manifiesto de su nerviosismo—parece una buena mujer, además de tratar muy bien a sus trabajadores...  
>—Estefan, quiero saber de su vida, no de que tan buena empleadora es...<br>—¿Porque tanto interés en Sakura?—pregunto con un tono algo enojado.  
>—<em>Sakura…<em>—dije mentalmente, saboreando cada letra—. No sé, simplemente me dio curiosidad—respondí lo más relajado posible.  
>—Estefan no te dará la información que pides—la voz de Meiling nos hizo saltar a los dos en nuestros propios asientos—si quieres saber algo de ella debes preguntarme a mí... Pero antes, me dirás que has hecho y porque tanta curiosidad de un momento a otro.<br>Sabía que mi momento había llegado, si no había muerto a manos de Touya lo haría en las de Meiling, ella no me perdonaría el haber hecho llorar a su amiga, aunque no había sido de manera intencional, solo había sido una broma, pero conociendo la forma de actuar de Meiling estaba seguro que primero me cortaría la cabeza y luego preguntaría que hice. Y ya que no tenía nada que perder más que mi cabeza, le pedí a Meiling que tomara asiento y vomite todo lo que me había pasado desde hace dos días hasta llegar a esta noche. Cuando termine de relatar todo a ninguno de los dos les fue posible aguantar un poco más la risa.  
>—Debió ser a causa de que estaba ebria—dijo Meiling riéndose con más fuerza.<br>—Si. Pues la muy bendita a lo mucho me dejara más de un moretón.  
>—Pero, es que sólo a ti se te ocurre bromear con algo sobre eso con Sakura, te tienes bien merecida esa golpiza.<br>—Creo que deberían ir a verla, después escuche que se ponía a llorar.  
>—Estefan tu hazte cargo de eso, yo me quedare hablando con Syaoran.<br>—Bien, me llevo la copia de tus llaves.  
>—Sí y asegúrate de dejarle algo para mañana.<br>Meiling espero a que su prometido saliera del despacho y luego de escuchar el clic que indicaba que la puerta se cerraba no perdió ningún segundo en dirigirme su peor mirada de odio. Sí, esta era mi prima y no la otra copia barata de hace solo unos minutos.  
>—¿Ahora me dirás la verdad?—pregunte tomando otro trago de mi bebida.<br>—¿Qué ganas tu Syaoran? Sakura es una mujer hermosa y sobre todo exitosa, no entiendo a qué viene tu curiosidad sobre ella justamente ahora.  
>—Me enamore de ella—dije como si estuviera diciendo el clima de ese día.<br>—Bien—Meiling comenzó a masajearse la cabeza— si estas bromeando es mejor que me lo digas ahora.  
>—No estoy bromeando en absoluto—en verdad no lo hacía.<br>—Syaoran, has estado soltero desde que tienes uso de razón, jamás has tenido una novia formal, jamás has dado tu primer beso y estoy segura que aún eres virgen. Pero eso de que te vienes a enamorar de buenas a primeras de quien es mi jefa y mejor amiga me parece de muy mal gusto.  
>—Meiling, te estoy diciendo que quiero saber de ella, no que quiero casarme,<em> al menos no por ahora<em>—agregue mentalmente.  
>—¿Quieres saber de Sakura? Bien, pero luego de que yo te diga todo lo que sé iras y buscaras en Google sobre ella. Estoy segura que encontrarás más cosas.<br>—Bien.  
>Bien. Bien. Bien. Esa palabra se repetía en mi cabeza como un mantra, con cada pestaña que abría y de la cual leía su contenido, me volvía a repetir esa palabra y las otras que Meiling agrego después.<br>—Promete que no harás una locura—me había dicho Meiling cuando me despidió desde la puerta de su casa.  
>—No exageres —dije riéndome.<br>Pero después de haber leído algo de treinta blogs dedicados a los chismes, páginas web de revistas sensacionalistas y demás no estaba seguro de poder hacer caso de lo que ella me había dicho. Yue Tsukishiro era el nombre que había leído más de mil veces junto con el de Sakura Kinomoto y como cereza del pastel, la palabra infiel, casanova, tonta, idiota.  
>Nunca me había considerado un hombre con paciencia pero esta vez yo mismo había superado mis expectativas, el apellido Tsukishiro me resultaba demasiado familiar y no estaría tranquilo hasta saber porque, cerré todas las páginas de Google y abrí el servidor que utilizaba para saber los tramites y solicitudes que recibía la empresa, me fui directamente al directorio de clientes, rápidamente teclee el apellido que rondaba mi mente y apareció ante mi toda una lista, con los detalles de cada pedido.<br>Cerré la laptop de golpe y me fui a mi dormitorio, sabía que no podría pegar el ojo por todo lo que quedaba de noche, ahora que conocía toda la historia de Sakura quería buscar venganza, era una guerra que no era mía, lo sabía, pero algo dentro de mí me exigía que hiciera algo, lo que fuera. No importaba como ni que métodos usaría, Sakura se casaría conmigo. Lo había decidido y aunque era consciente de que quizás estaba llevando todo el asunto a extremos irreales, no quería darme por vencido sin luchar, además que ella me debía una disculpa, y yo no estaría dispuesto a aceptar eso de manera fácil, aún sentía el cuerpo adolorido pero el corazón rebosante de alegría. Había conocido a la Sakura que era antes, sonriente, despistada y con una hermosura de niña, en cada párrafo que leía no dejaban de resaltar las cosas buenas que tenía Sakura y peor aún, que desperdiciara su vida al lado de un idiota. Había que ser estúpido, idiota y ciego para no darse cuenta de que Sakura había amado a ese enclenque, se notaba en el brillo que tenían sus ojos en las fotos que aparecían, y estaba seguro que ella lo había dado todo por esa relación, como solo lo sabe hacer una mujer apasionada.  
>Me metí a la ducha, esperando que al salir de ahí pudiera estar un poco más tranquilo, sabía que era tonto sentirme celoso por cosas del pasado, pero la sangre me hervía de solo pensar que él había tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado, disfrutando de sus mimos y su compañía, sus besos, su piel. Golpee la pared de la ducha para liberar un poco de la ira que estaba comenzando a quemarme la sangre, no era justo, yo que tanto había pensado que todo eso de hacer poesía sobre los besos, su piel o sus ojos no eran más que payasadas, ahora venía a sentirme desdichado por no haberme cruzado antes en el camino de Sakura, por no haber podido rescatarla antes de lo posible de ese laberinto, antes de que todo lo que era se fuera convirtiendo en nada más que un recuerdo, salí de la ducha más furioso de lo que estaba y con la mano adolorida.<br>Me puse el pijama que había sobre la silla y me lancé a la cama, quería despejar mi mente, pero todas las imágenes que había visto en internet aparecían ante mí apenas cerraba los ojos. Y de pronto como si fuera una bendición, la más maravillosa de las ideas llego a mí, sabía que Sakura era una persona publica y como tal todos los paparazzi estaban a la espera de cualquier desliz de parte de ella, y en todos estos años había llegado a mantener un buen perfil bajo, pero quién diría que después de tanto años de vivir tranquila de pronto un admirador se haría presente, uno demasiado loco y astuto como para saber todo sobre su vida, alguien que en lugar de ser un admirador más seria un acosador. Nunca había hecho una travesura, ni siendo niño, así que parecía que esta sería la primera y sentía unos nervios que no eran de los negativos, eran ese tipo de cosas por las cuales te emocionas sin saber bien porque. Simplemente era sentir que eso que haría me traería satisfacción ya era suficiente.  
>Sentí ese pequeño espasmo tan conocido cuando alguien comienza a tener sueño, al notar que ya mi cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante el cansancio me deje llevar por el sueño, y estaba seguro que ahí en el mundo de Morfeo podría encontrarme con aquella castaña que me había robado el alma desde el primer cruce de miradas.<p>

_**Continuara…**_****

**Lo siento, lo siento… en serio, lo siento.**

**Se suponía que yo tendría que haber publicado este capítulo el año pasado, pero mi celular se malogro, no tenía computadora, no sabía dónde había dejado el capítulo… Pero aquí esta! :) tengo que decir que con este capítulo vamos entrando a la recta final… espero saber que quisieran saber en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, estaré respondiéndolos y los que no tienen cuenta sus respuestas están aquí abajo.  
>PD. Estaré publicando un OS. Que es de SCC pero era con motivo navideño :)<strong>

**Didi87: Bueno, es que en verdad el chico no tuvo suerte, y eso que se lo advirtieron xDD espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo al igual que el anterior. **

**Sakuxsyao: jajaja verdad? Ya saben lo que puede pasar si no tienen cuidado xDD  
><strong> 

** 94: :D Hola! Aquí tiene el nuevo cap, perdón por la demora :C**

**Laurita: Un beso seria una buena compensación? XDDDDD**

**Roxelanali: Es su lado oscuro, Syaoran lo desencadeno xD**

**Lunabsc: jajajaja no! Eso traería peores cosas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP**

**Perdedor**

**Capítulo V**

**Meiling**

Otro día lleno de trabajo y sin Sakura que me pueda abrir la puerta, uno de estos días me va a hartar de verdad y voy a terminar renunciado, lo habría hecho hace mucho de no ser porque es la única amiga que tengo, la única verdadera y sincera, además de que amo demasiado mi trabajo. Dejo todo lo que tengo en las manos y me pongo a buscar las llaves en todo el laberinto que es mi bolso.  
>— Creo que necesitas ayuda—dijo una voz varonil a mis espaldas.<br>— Serias de gran ayuda si me sostienes esta monstruosidad mientras busco mis llaves.  
>— ¿Y tu jefa?—preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.<br>— ¿La ves por algún lado?  
>— No.<br>— Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Aún no llega y dudo que lo haga hasta el medio día... Aquí están—dije al sentir el frio metal de las llaves.  
>— Y yo que quería hablar con ella...<br>— Ya deja de hostigarla Syaoran. Solo provocaras que se siga encerrando en ella misma. Créeme que es lo ultimo que deseo, ahora necesito que este más activa y sociable.  
>—Solo en plan de amigos—se defendió.<br>—Si... Si...  
>Ingrese a la boutique mientras Syaoran me sostenía la puerta, entonces repare en su vestimenta y me reí ante las ocurrencias de mi primo. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros desgastados, una camisa negra, unas DC del mismo color y un gorro y gafas de sol.<br>— ¿Te estas ocultando de alguien?  
>— Según sé ustedes dos están rodeadas de paparazzi.<br>— Querrás decir sólo Sakura, yo ya soy una mujer comprometida.  
>— Bueno. La cuestión es que tu nombre y el de Sakura es el más googleado durante estos dos últimos meses.<br>— Bueno. Digamos que alguien nos dio trabajo extra con esa cosa del admirador, seudo acosador.  
>— Fue una buena idea, logre que Sakura me pidiera disculpas antes de lo esperado.<br>— Si mal no recuerdo, prácticamente la acorralaste ese día de la cena de beneficencia—comencé a encender las luces y acomodar los maniquís— no entiendo que quieres hacer haciendo todo eso...  
>— Quiero que se case conmigo.<br>— En tus sueños querido...  
>Sabía que Syaoran había quedado prendado de Sakura desde el primer instante y ella no había dado indicios de notarlo, solo le interesaban esas tontas flores y cartas que le dejaba su "admirador", esas cosas llegaban algo de diez veces al día, teníamos la tienda llena del aroma de rosas, muchas veces me vi tentada más de una vez a decirle toda la verdad, pero el brillo en su mirada y su despiste me decían que no era una buena idea, Sakura había dejado de usar su máscara y eso era algo que no había logrado nadie. Ni siquiera Touya con sus mejores intenciones, me sentía feliz por ella y esperaba que en algún momento ella pudiera fijarse en Syaoran y se diera una oportunidad. Quería que los dos pudieran ser felices, se lo merecían, debían de terminar juntos.<br>El chirrido de un auto frenando hizo que deje de soñar, me acerque a una de las ventanas que estaba cubierta por las persianas aún, ahí estaba el auto de Sakura y ella bajaba con el rostro pálido y eso no era bueno, intercambiamos miradas con Syaoran y al instante comenzamos a caminar hacía la salida pero el sonido de otro coche frenando hizo que nos detuviéramos, nos acercamos hacia la ventana más cercana era otro auto, uno muy lujoso.  
>—Yo conozco ese auto...—dijo Syaoran por lo bajo.<br>La puerta se abrió y entonces el mundo de detuvo, Yue Tsukishiro estaba bajando de ese auto y se acercaba a Sakura quien parecía muy entretenida tratando de sacar cosas de su auto, rogué internamente para que Sakura pudiera darle una patada en los huevos en cualquier instante. Yue se acercaba con parsimonia hacia ella, analizando cada movimiento de mi amiga y sobre todo devorándola con la mirada, él no había venido por casualidades de la vida, él tenía un objetivo claro, llevarse a Sakura. No podía permitirlo, no iba a dejar que Sakura cayera una vez más en sus redes, en sus mentiras y falsas promesas, y aunque sabía que Sakura podía manejar muy bien la situación, un poco de ayuda nunca estaba de más. Tome del brazo a mi primo y caminamos hacia la salida, de momento lo principal era saber que escusa daríamos al encontrarnos con ellos.

— Espera—me dijo Syaoran—, no sabemos que quiere y mucho menos si está armado, llamare a la policía.

Una vez hecho eso salimos hacia el encuentro de Sakura, por no decir que prácticamente corrimos pero cuando estuvimos a punto de ponerla a buen recaudo él ya la había tomado prisionera.

— Desgraciado—dijo Syaoran.

**Sakura**

Había salido de casa demasiado tarde, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, al levantarme en la mañana como todos los días revise las noticias del periódico y no pude encontrar ninguna novedad, vi que la lucecilla del teléfono de la casa estaba brillando lo que indicaba que había mensajes de voz, presione el botón y comencé a escuchar los mensajes, tomaba mi café mientras tanto pero todo se congelo cuando escuche una voz que parecía de ultratumba.

— _**Te encontré Sakura, y esta vez no podrás escapar, nadie podrá ayudarte, serás mía Sakura, lo serás…**_

Bote todo el contenido de líquido que tenía en mi boca, tome las llaves de mi auto y metí en el todos los papeles que aún me faltaban firmar y también los nuevos bocetos, debía llegar a la boutique mucho antes que los demás y dar las ordenes claras, no quería correr riesgos.

Durante el camino sentía que las manos me sudaban, no había nada que pudiera calmarme, el mismísimo demonio estaba en Francia, tenía que encontrar la forma de esconderme, no podía tener ningún contacto con él, supuse que recién había decidido ponerse a actuar al ver que yo no regresaba a su lado, Yue Tsukishiro estaba en Francia y eso no era algo bueno, para nada.

Otra cosa que me preocupaba era saber hasta cuándo es que Syaoran estaría jugando a eso del admirador secreto, había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta que era él, no podía negar que los detalles eran hermosos y me hacían sentir como una adolescente, pero como ya había dicho no seguía siendo la misma ilusa de siempre, era un lindo detalle de parte de él, pero prefería mil veces que me pidiera una cita directamente en lugar de que se inventara toda esa idea del admirador que tenía tendencias a acosador, aparte de tener que lidiar con los reporteros ahora tenía a paparazzi detrás de mi e incluso podía sospechar que más de uno se había trasladado al mismo condominio que yo.

Era momento de ordenar mis prioridades, agradecía el gesto de Syaoran, me sentía feliz y además completa, no había recibido ese tipo de detalles desde hace mucho tiempo y el hecho de que estuviera a años de entrar a los treinta era algo motivador, pero ahora tenía que preocuparme por no cruzarme con Yue, no por el hecho de que no pudiera manejar la presión, si no por miedo a dejarlo sin heredero por las ganas tremendas que tenia de darle una patada en los huevos, no iba a caer en su trampa. Nunca más.

Una cuadra antes de llegar hasta el estacionamiento de mi local acelere y frene cuando estuve a pocos metros, debía de bajar rápido y conversar con Meiling, baje de mi auto y abrí la puerta de atrás rápidamente, escuche otro auto frenando y supe que quizá no había sido demasiado cuidadosa a la hora de salir de casa, cogí los papeles así como estaban y cerré las puertas pero ya era tarde, lo sabía. Al girarme para poder ingresar a mi local lo tenía a él frente a mí, demasiado cerca para mi agrado y me miraba de una manera arrebatadora, esa mirada pudiera haber hecho que le tiemblen las rodillas a cualquier mujer, menos a mí, ya sabía cómo es que le gustaba trabajar a su cerebro.

— Permiso—pedí tratando de ser educada.

— Sakura, ¿acaso no piensas saludarme? —dijo el evitando que siga con mi camino.

— Señor, disculpe pero no puedo recordar quien es usted—respondí y camine a su alrededor.

— Así que así es como quieres jugar… ¿Qué diría la prensa francesa si se enteran que estuviste comprometida por mucho tiempo y de pronto simplemente desapareciste y dejaste al novio vestido y alborotado?

— Lamento no entender de que me está hablando— no pensaba dejarle ganar.

A pocos pasos pude ver como Syaoran y Meiling se acercaban hacia mí, pero antes de que pudiera sentirme segura sentí a una mano aprisionando mi cintura, no podía ser posible, Yue me tenía bien sujeta y mi cerebro no respondía, la verdad es que tampoco tenía idea de cómo liberarme de su agarre, bendito momento en el que no tome esas clases de autodefensa que tanto me pedía Touya. Sabía que para el día de mañana tendría muchas fotos mías revelando mi terrible pasado, aunque no tenía mucho de terrible.

— Suéltala—escuche que decía Meiling.

— Si no lo quiero hacer… ¿Qué? —dijo Yue con sorna.

— Pues te arriesgas a quedar desfigurado—respondió Syaoran cruzándose de brazos.

— La verdad es que Sakura y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, así que si me disculpan.

Yue comenzó a retroceder sin soltarme yo por mi parte no pude hacer otra cosa que soltar mis papeles y suplicarle con la mirada a los dos que hicieran algo, no quería saber de qué era capaz Yue estando solos los dos, además que según podía sospechar realmente se había vuelto loco.

— Es mejor que me dejes ir Yue, no sabes las consecuencias que puede traer tu comportamiento.

— No Sakura, eso ya no me importa… he estado tan desesperado por encontrarte que ahora no dejare pasar la oportunidad. Desde que rompiste nuestro compromiso todos los socios mayoritarios se fueron poco a poco, ahora estoy en la quiebra, ¿crees que puedo perder algo más?

— La poca fortuna que te queda—respondí.

— Eso ya no es importante, he descubierto muy tarde que en verdad estaba enamorado de ti.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla por unos minutos, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero mi cerebro fue más rápido y entendí que solo eran mentiras, en el pasado siempre había usado el mismo tono de voz para que lograra personarlo, siempre me manipulaba con sus palabras bonitas y regalos caros pero esta vez seria diferente, le demostraría que ya no era la misma Sakura de antes, no más.

— Si quieres dinero, lamento decirte que de mí no vas a conseguir nada—reuní todas mis fuerzas y luego le di un fuerte pisotón en el pie izquierdo.

— Maldita…—dijo Yue sosteniéndose el pie adolorido.

Me instale en medio de Syaoran y Meiling, por mi parte mi amiga me abrazo y pude sentir que la tranquilidad iba llegando, pero eso no termina aun, la pesadilla sigue ahí siendo tan real como el arma que Yue tiene sosteniendo delante de nosotros ¿de dónde sacó un arma?, su sonrisa es de alguien tan desquiciado que vuelvo a asegurar que está completamente loco o que no tiene miedo de perder todo lo que le queda.

— De verdad que te amé Sakura, sé que fui un desgraciado pero eso no era motivo para que te fueras…

— Yue—dije con nerviosismo mientras ponía a los otros dos detrás de mí—, podemos hablarlo, baja esa arma…

— Ya esta tarde—una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro—, yo solo quería conversar contigo, siempre eras buena dándome consejos…—sus ojos tuvieron un brillo diferente por solo segundos.

— Por favor Yue, al menos déjalos a ellos dos fuera de esto, es a mí con quien tienes cuentas que saldar, ellos no tienen culpa.

— Lárguense—dijo Yue.

— Chicos váyanse, yo arreglare las cosas con Yue.

— Estás loca si piensas que te vamos a dejar aquí—dijo Meiling.

— No es una opción—dijo Syaoran.

— No compliquen más las cosas, Yue no es muy condescendiente que digamos.

— Me vale mierda si condescendencia, no me iré de aquí.

— Menos yo…

Ambos primos se plantaron a mi costado, eran tan tercos que me podían provocar una úlcera en este instante por toda la cólera que me estaban haciendo sentir, suspire al darme cuenta que no habíamos avanzado en mejorar la situación, ahora debía pensar en alguna otra cosa para que Yue no los matara a ellos también, mi mente analizaba miles de posibilidades mientras a lo lejos escuchaba miles de sirenas, mierda, la policía se acercaba y eso solo significaba que las cosas se complicarían aún más.

— ¿Quién llamo a la policía? —pregunto Yue presionando más su arma.

— Fui yo—dijo Syaoran dando un paso al frente.

— Así que te crees muy valiente, veamos si sigues siéndolo después de un par de disparos en tu cabeza.

— ¡No! —grite mientras Yue quitaba el seguro.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Yue—, ¿Estás enamorada de este idiota?

Sentí vergüenza al verme al descubierto, y sobre todo impotencia de que mis sentimientos se vieran revelados de esta manera tan vergonzosa, Yue me conocía demasiado bien y había dicho cosas que yo aún no me arriesgaba a admitir ni en la obscuridad de mi mente.

— No puedo creerlo—dijo Yue con burla—, así que al final y al cabo si terminaste olvidándote de mí, mal… mal. Eso no se hace, vas a tener que ser tú la primera en morir.

— Déjala tranquila—dijo Syaoran poniéndome detrás de él—, ella no es la culpable de que comience a sentirse atraída por mí y mucho menos que tuviera que venir hasta aquí por culpa de un idiota como tú.

— ¿Crees que no quise buscarla después de que se fuera? Solo Dios sabe que moví cielo y tierra pero ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y de no haber sido por las noticias faranduleras gamas hubiera podido dar con su paradero.

— Diablos—dijo Syaoran por lo bajo.

Quise decir algo pero me vi interrumpida cuando aprecie a varios carros de policía estacionarse en frente del edificio de la boutique, todos los oficiales salieron de sus autos y apuntaron hacia nosotros. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero por primera vez en mi vida tenia demasiado miedo como para poder tranquilizar a los demás.

— **Baje el arma señor Tsukishiro, tenemos ordenes de disparar si es que pone resistencia a su arresto.**

— Parece que dieron con mi paradero…—dijo Yue como si fuera un niño descubierto después de haber hecho una travesura.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —pregunte asomándome por detrás de Syaoran.

— Nada de qué preocuparse, solo cerré una de las empresas y me di a la fuga.

— Yue… no debiste de hacer eso.

— ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Si hubieras estado a mi lado no hubiera hecho eso! Demonios. Sakura, me haces demasiada falta, por favor ven conmigo a Japón y ayúdame a solucionar esto, te juro que no haré nada. Lo juro.

Yue comenzó a bajar el arma, quizá no sería una de mis mejores decisiones pero no tenía otra opción, de lo contrario Yue terminaría metiéndose en más problemas y quizá Syaoran y Meiling con una bala en la cabeza cada uno, hice ademan de querer caminar hacia él, pero Syaoran me tomo de la mano y sin previo aviso me beso.

Su beso no era de esos típicos románticos y dulces, era un beso lleno de desesperación y anhelo, como si hubiera estado esperando demasiado tiempo para hacerlo, no sé en qué momento fue que me encontré respondiendo con la misma desesperación, pero toda la magia se perdió cuando escuchamos los disparos. Syaoran hizo que los dos nos agacháramos. Pero no podía olvidar la presencia de Yue, sabía que los disparos habían sido a causa de él.

— Yue…—dije soltándome del agarre de Syaoran.

Ahí estaba él frente a mi ojos, a escasos dos metros de mí, no fui capaz de ponerme en pie así que solo me arrastre de rodillas hasta su lado, su palidez se hacía más notoria a causa de la pérdida de sangre, en un rápido análisis podía decir que había recibido cinco heridas de bala, era mentira decir que estaría bien. Nada estaría bien.

— Yue…—dije conteniendo las lágrimas, dolía ver que su final fuera así.

— ¿Vez que ni aun en el final pude hacerte feliz? ¿Qué misterio escondes?

— Ninguno—respondí—, fui feliz, en aquella época en la que recién todo comenzaba.

— ¿Y después lo arruine verdad? —su voz se hacía cada vez más débil.

— Digamos que no te conformaste con lo que tenías.

— Siempre con un sentido de humor raro—dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Sabes que va a pasar?

— Moriré—respondió Yue como si fuera lo mal normal del mundo—, a estas alturas creo que la muerte es lo mejor que me puede pasar, solo tengo algo que pedirte.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Cuida de mi hija.

Sus palabras causaron que me quedara callada por mucho tiempo, no podía digerir aquella información, pero si era su último deseo debía de cumplirlo.

— Lo hare.

— Es una niña adorable, apenas tiene un año, pero su mamá falleció en el parto, soy lo único que tiene hasta ahora… duele como mil demonios—dijo Yue refiriéndose a las heridas—, sabía que iría a la cárcel y por eso te busque con desesperación para que pudieras cuidar de ella, no podría confiar en nadie más… ouch—se quejó e hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Han mandado a llamar una ambulancia.

— Para lo que servirá…—vi que su rostro estaba aún más pálido.

— Yue… aun no…

— Ya no lo soporto más. Que alguien me dé el tiro de gracia.

— Pobre de ti…

— Sakura, tenemos que irnos, los paramédicos ya llegaron—dijo Syaoran detrás de mí.

— No puedes hacerlo Yue—dije ignorando a Syaoran.

— Ve con él, estaré bien—me dijo.

— No lo hare.

— Llévatela—pidió Yue.

— Yue, no puedes hacer esto…

Sentí que Syaoran me tomaba en brazos como si fuera un peso pluma, quería gritar y patalear pero no tenía fuerzas ni para negarme a que me llevara lejos, no quería ni imaginar que es lo que podría pasar mientras lo transportaban al hospital y tampoco podía evitar sentirme culpable por haber quitado valiosa fuerza a su cuerpo, había dicho que estaría bien así que no tenía más opción que creer en él, aunque sabía que eran esperanzas bacías y sin sentido, yo sabía desde ya que es lo que iba a pasar.

Syaoran me llevo hasta mi departamento, no sin antes solucionar todo el lio que se había armado, Meiling por su parte ya se había puesto en contacto con los abogados y Estefan estaba tratando de ayudar a que los periodistas no mencionaran nada del incidente, no sabía que pensar ni que hacer. En mi mente solo tenía la imagen de Yue moribundo y pidiéndome que cuidara de su hija, un médico particular vino a verme y me dio unos calmantes, pero seguramente mi preocupación era tan grande que ni eso me logro hacer dormir.

Después de tres horas recibimos una llamada del hospital confirmando la muerte de Yue, había luchado hasta el último segundo pero las heridas habían sido muchas y además se había desangrado demasiado, no solté ni una lagrima porque sabía que a él no le hubiera gustado que alguien llorara por su culpa, me senté en el sofá de mi sala y me abandone, no sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo era consciente de que había muchas personas moviéndose a mi alrededor y nada más.

— Debes comer algo—me dijo Syaoran sentándose a mi lado.

— No quiero nada— era verdad.

— De lo contrario te desmayaras…

— Es mejor que estar consciente.

— No es tu culpa…

— Sé que no lo es, pero es difícil lidiar con la perdida de alguien a quien quise mucho hace tiempo atrás, no se puede olvidar a alguien así por así…—solté un suspiro—, lo siento, solo… estoy cansada—las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos—, no puedo soportar tanta presión, para mañana habrá más paparazzi queriendo capturar algún indicio de que ya estoy con otro hombre o aprovechando cualquier cosa para crear chismes.

— Escápate conmigo—dijo Syaoran.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte viéndolo a la cara.

— Lo que escuchaste, deja que te lleve lejos hasta que todo el lio haya pasado, ya sabes como son, un día eres noticia al día siguiente alguien hace algo más escandaloso… ven conmigo—tomo mis manos entre las suyas—, vámonos a donde sea Sakura, sé que lo quieres hacer, ya no sigas teniendo miedo… no te hare daño.

— Yo… yo…

Sentía que mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, sus palabras me habían llegado al alma y era verdad, ya no podía seguir teniendo miedo, era momento de avanzar y comportarme como la mujer hecha y derecha que todos consideraban que era, no había que preguntar más, para mí era suficiente el ver sus ojos y saber que todo lo que decía era verdad, lo amaba y él me amaba a mí, era momento de comenzar a vivir de verdad.

— Sí—dije con voz firme.

— No te arrepentirás—dijo Syaoran sonriendo y poniéndose de pie—, arreglare todo para irnos esta misma noche—me beso en los labios y saco su celular mientras marcaba.

— _Sé que no lo haré_—dije mentalmente mientras sonreía y sentía mi cuerpo flotar.

El amor a veces tiende a volvernos idiotas y tontos, pero es la mejor sensación que se podría experimentar, era la segunda vez que me enamoraba y esta vez sí era de la persona correcta, aunque no sabía que es lo que podría pasar más adelante entre los dos, esta vez quería disfrutar de todo, absolutamente todo.

**Continuará…**

Hola queridas lectoras, lamentablemente este es el penúltimo capítulo :C sí, ya se nos va a terminar el fic, gracias por haber estado desde el principio y también a quienes se unieron después, esto principalmente era solo un OS, pero luego se convirtió en algo más. Espero sus opiniones y que quisieran leer en el próximo capítulo.

Besos.

Contestando reviews.

* Ageha: MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D aunque no entiendo mucho el portugués, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

* Ilse: :D Holu! Jajaja bueno es que Syaoran siempre puede ser un perro desgraciado y maldito romántico vomita corazones, igual con Tomoyo, me gusta salirme de las leyes del Canon xD bueno, ahora vemos que Syaoran no se ha portado tan bien como debe, ha estado haciendo travesuras y de las grandes! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, besos y abrazos!

*Didi97: xDD Estefan es un amor! A mí me encanta y no porque sea de mi creación, su personalidad es adorable *—* Espero te haya gustado el capítulo!

*Lunabsc: Feliz año! Bueno, es que alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos tarde o temprano, Mei es un encanto (cuando quiere). Nos leemos pronto.

*Roxelanali: Su cabeza no es tan retorcida! Al menos no en este fic, espero poder haber dejado las dudas claras, espero… xD 


	6. Chapter 6

**SCC pertenece a CLAMP, la historia es de mi total autoría.**

**Perdedor**

**Capítulo 6**

**Syaoran**

Los rayos de sol se metían por las ventanas de la sala de espera, era un bonito día como para dar un paseo por el parque o ir a un día de campo, pero en cambio de eso estaba aquí esperando a que alguien me pudiera dar noticias de mi esposa y prima, nunca pensé que esperar por algo fuera a ser tan agobiante.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? —pensé en voz alta.

— Deberías tratar de estar un poco tranquilo—me dijo Estefan como si fuera la paciencia personificada.

— Primero cumple tu consejo y luego atrévete a decirme algo a mí.

Me regalo una mirada desdeñosa y luego volvió a caminar a través del pasillo, sus idas y venidas estaban a punto de volverme loco en verdad, no era posible que dos grandes empresarios pudiéramos haber terminado en esta situación tan complicada, Estefan me había llamado diciendo que Meiling había entrado en labor y de no haber sido por la insistencia de Sakura quizá tampoco estuviera en la misma situación que él.  
>Sakura había aceptado casarse conmigo después de haber estado detrás de ella un año entero, después del incidente con Yue nos fuimos de viaje a una isla que pertenecía a mi madre, una semana después acepto ser mi novia, fui el hombre más feliz en ese día pero las cosas no se habían hecho como yo quería, mi querida novia le repelía al compromiso como si fuera gato al agua y todo se complicó cuando Meiling dijo de último minuto que se casaría el día en que Sakura también se casara conmigo, Estefan casi se muere pero ambos sabíamos que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a mi prima no había poder humano que la pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión, gracias a su ayuda y consejos románticos es que Sakura termino aceptando mi propuesta, pero la vida no se iba a conformar con solo eso, después de cuatro meses de haber estado casados Sakura me dio la mejor noticia que pudiera recibir en mucho tiempo, seria padre. Lo mejor de todo fue que Estefan también lo seria, quisiera decir que fueron los meses más hermosos de mi vida pero no es verdad, los cambios hormonales de Sakura hacían que quedara sin ninguna fuerza y más de una vez estuve a punto de exigir el divorcio por todos esos extraños antojos que le daba a media noche.<p>

Ahora estaba sentado aquí en la sala de espera viendo como mi querido amigo le hacía hueco al piso con sus idas y venidas, no entendía como es que otros hombre podían soportar tanta tensión, yo ya estaba a punto de tomarme mi decimo café expreso y digamos que ya tenía suficiente cafeína en mi sistema como para no dormir en toda una semana, la situación no mejoraba ya que nadie nos daba información de cómo es que estaban nuestras esposas. De pronto un llanto hizo que Estefan se detuviera y corriera hacia mí.

— ¡Ya nació uno! —grito mientras me sacudía por los hombros.

— Si, calma…—escuchamos un segundo llanto.

No sabría decir si fue la euforia del momento o si simplemente nos dejamos llevar por la emoción pero los dos nos pusimos a saltar y luego nos abrazamos, parecíamos dos adolescentes que hubieran recibido un gran premio gracias a su buen comportamiento. Luego vimos al doctor abrir la puerta y se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

— Felicidades.

— Gra… gra… gracias Doctor—dijo Estefan mientras le agitaba el brazo al pobre hombre.

— ¿Cómo están las señoras? —pregunte.

— Están bien, solo algo cansadas. Son una niña y un niño. Dentro de unos minutos las llevaran a una habitación doble donde podrán verlas...

El doctor nos dejó a los dos pensando de quien sería la niña y de quien el niño y fue peor cuando nos acordamos del contrato de compromiso que habían elaborado nuestras queridas esposas, ellas se habían empeñado en que si salían niño y niña en un futuro se casarían y de esa manera ellas pasarían a ser familia. Yo no entendía que más lazos familiares querían formar, yo ya era primo con Meiling y eso era suficiente, al menos para mí.

— Creo que nos espera una buena—dijo Estefan tomando asiento.

— Ni lo digas, seguramente ya estarán planeando la fecha de la boda.

— Poco me interesa eso, no quiero tener otro hijo más… de poco y me muero de un infarto a medio camino, era eso o era el apretón que Meiling hacía en mi corbata…

— No entiendo cómo es que fuiste capaz de enamorarte de alguien como ella.

— Es todo un misterio. A veces pienso que simplemente me hizo tomar agua de calzón (*).

— ¿Qué? —pregunte sin entender.

— Nada… nada, son creencias de mi madre.

— Esas mujeres nos van a terminar volviendo locos.

— Pero son lo mejor que la vida nos hubiera podido dar, puedo querer divorciarme al menos quince veces al día de tu prima, pero eso se ve reemplazado cuando tengo ganas de volver a casarme unas treinta veces.

— Me pasa lo mismo… Sakura tiene algo que me ata a ella como un imán…

— Por cierto. ¿Cómo está la pequeña Natsuki?

— La deje al cuidado de Touya, adora a su sobrina.

— Esta más grande.

— Y más hermosa… ella va a ser mi otro dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de la familia de su madre?

— No, simplemente sé que Sonomi no quiere saber nada de esa niña, desde que su hija murió del parto no ha querido saber nada de la existencia de su nieta y mucho menos de lo que pudiera pasar con ella, culpa a la pequeña de la muerte de Tomoyo y sobre todo culpaba a Tsukishiro por engatusarla.

Después de la muerte de Yue, Sakura no perdió tiempo y al día siguiente ya estaba teniendo a la pequeña Natsuki entre sus brazos, era igual a su padre al menos el color de cabello, según Sakura tenía los ojos de su madre, es decir Tomoyo. La niña se robó el corazón de todos en un solo instante y basto con una de sus sonrisas para que Touya ordenara que ningún mocoso se acerque a su sobrina, las gemelas quedaron encantadas y la cuidaban tanto como el mismo Touya.

— Menuda fama tenía la chica…

— No podemos hacer nada, una madre siempre es una madre.

— Yo no sé cómo saldrá este primer bebé…

— ¿No acabas de decir que no quieres más hijos?

— Eso está por verse…—me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

De pronto imágenes mentales vinieron a mí y tuve que bloquearlas pensando en algo más asqueroso que ello, no había nada peor que imaginarte a tu hermana teniendo sexo con su esposo, Meiling no era mi hermana pero era tan cercana a mí que ya la consideraba una y definitivamente no era algo lindo imaginarla fabricando bebes con Estefan.

— Mejor vamos a preguntar en que habitación están.

— Si.

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia la recepción de ese piso, la enfermera nos miró sorprendida y después de buscar en sus archivadores nos dio el número de habitación que tanto buscábamos, las manos me sudaban y el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi cuerpo. Pero basto con abrir esa puerta para que los nervios se vieran cambiados por emoción de conocer a mi hijo, mi pequeño y adorado hijo.

**Estefan**

Cuando llegue a Francia supe que mi vida estaba aquí, pero jamás pensé que podría llegar a vivir tantas cosas con solo conocer a una mujer. Realmente la vida se había cobrado todas mis diabluras y estaba seguro que aún me faltaba ser cobradas más cosas, pero todo valía la pena si al final del día la veía a ella.

La espera había sido algo agobiante y ni que decir que buscar la habitación, había sido testigo de la emoción de otros al conocer a sus hijos pero el sentir la experiencia por uno mismo era algo completamente diferente. Sentía las manos sudarme como si fueran ríos, el corazón estaba que se me trasladaba a la garganta además de sentir estas putas mariposas en el estómago.

Llegamos a la habitación y los dos nos miramos a la cara, parecíamos dos chicos recién reclutados que tenían miedo de enfrentarse a sus superiores, pasamos saliva y abrimos la puerta, en ese instante creo que solo comenzamos a actuar por puro instinto, las dos estaban en camillas diferentes y sostenían pequeños paquetes entre sus brazos, Syaoran se acercó hacia Sakura y yo me quede de pie a unos pasos de Meiling, se veía un poco pálida, ojerosa y despeinada, pero aun así era la imagen más hermosa que pudiera haber visto en mucho tiempo.

— Acércate a conocer a tu hija, idiota—me dijo mirándome.

— S… s… sí.

Camine como si fuera un lugar lleno de minas explosivas, tenía miedo de que pudiera provocar algún ruido demasiado fuerte que provocara que alguno de los bebés se pudiera despertar, llegue hasta donde estaba Meiling y entre todas esas mantas pude notar una pequeña criatura pálida y que tenía los ojos cerrados, una pequeña mata de cabello cubría su pequeña cabeza, era el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía que podía decirle a Meiling, ella era tan perfecta, hermosa, fuerte y valiente que cualquier palabra que pudiera pronunciar se quedaría corta ante la realidad.

— Se llama Chiai…

— Sera un _**amor eterno**_… Es hermosa—le di un beso en la frente a mi mujer— tan hermosa como su madre…

— ¿Quieres cargarla?

— No sé si…

— Tómala…

No había cargado a un bebé, es decir tenia cero experiencia en ese ámbito, pero aun así la sonrisa de Meiling me hizo sentir bien y supe que no podría lastimar a mi hija con nada, la tome en brazos tan suavemente como pude y luego contemple su rostro, tenía un leve sonrisa mientras dormía, parecía un ángel que había salido del cielo. La aventura comenzaba ahora, sabía que mi pequeña Chiai me traería más dolores de cabeza que su madre, pero lo bueno de todo es que podría pararle macho a cualquier idiota que quisiera hacerle algo.

— Serás una experta en karate— susurre.

Sabía que en ese instante seguramente tenía una sonrisa de idiota que iba en conjunto con mi expresión de idiota, pero este sentimiento seguramente solo un hombre demasiado enamorado de su familia podría entender.

— Contigo voy a pagar todo mi Karma—le dije a Chiai quien como respuesta agrando más su sonrisa—, estoy perdido—le dije a Meiling quien me miraba encantada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Has visto la sonrisa que tiene? He visto esa sonrisa en ti miles de veces, cariño, créeme que esta niña me va a tener a sus pies apenas pueda decir algo coherente.

Meiling sonrió y me siguió observando, Chiai iba a ser mi propio demonio, pero lo bueno de todo eso era que ya había ganado experiencia con un demonio mucho más fiero que ella, así que tenía la mitad de la batalla ganada, la otra mitad la tenía perdida, porque sabía que esta niña seria mi completa perdición.

— Tenemos que conseguir guardaespaldas…—le dije a Syaoran.

— Creo que Taisei podrá encargarse de eso—me respondió.

— Par de idiotas…—dijo Sakura.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —pregunte.

— ¿Cómo vas a ponerle guardaespaldas a tu bebe recién nacida?

— ¿Has visto la sonrisa que tiene? —entregue la bebé a Meiling.

— Claro. Es hermosa.

— Entonces debes saber que eso es un arma mortal, no quiero saber cuántos mocosos estarán tocando mi casa de acá a un par de años.

— Eso me recuerda que también debo hacer eso con Natsuki, esa niña no puede andar sola por ahí…

Syaoran entrego su hijo a Sakura y luego tomo una pose de reflexión, Meiling y Sakura nos decían que estábamos locos.

— Creo que por ahora me basto con sus tíos… ellos la cuidaran bien.

— Es cierto—dijo Sakura—, Touya no deja que nadie se acerque a las gemelas mucho menos va a dejar que se acerquen a su sobrina.

— Natsuki va a querer conocer a su hermanito—dije.

— Lo hará cuando estemos en casa, no me gusta que visite hospitales—respondió Syaoran.

— Las dejaremos descansar, regresamos en un par de horas—dije despidiéndome de mi mujer.

— Vayan con cuidado.

— Eso haremos—respondió Syaoran por los dos.

Una vez salimos del hospital fue como si sintiéramos los cuerpos más ligeros, ya no había mas preocupación, ahora teníamos a nuestros hijos con nosotros, solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder tenerlos en la seguridad de nuestras casas y disfrutar de su presencia. Había aprendido con el tiempo que las cosas siempre suceden por algo, habían esperado mucho tiempo por Meiling, incluso llegue a perder las esperanzas de poder encontrarla de nuevo en algún lugar, ella era demasiado violenta y salvaje en nuestra juventud. Cuando me la volví a encontrar aquella tarde por las calles de Francia pensé que era una alucinación más de mi mente, pero cuando vi sus ojos rubíes supe que el destino la había traído de nuevo a donde todo había iniciado.

Fue difícil acercarme a ella, tenía una coraza muy fuerte alrededor de su corazón y el haber sido su primer novio no me facilitaba las cosas, ella tenía miedo de que yo saliera corriendo como la primera vez, seguía siendo tan violenta y salvaje como antes incluso podría decirse que era mucho más, pero eso no hizo que mis intenciones se redujeran a cenizas, creo que el que fuera así provoco que yo también aprendiera a ser fuerte, tuve que aprender a ser más fuerte que ella porque un hombre debe ser capaz de proteger a quien ama de lo contrario no puede llamarse a sí mismo hombre, el proceso fue largo pero el resultado es el que ahora tengo. Una familia hermosa y una mujer que amo y que me ama con locura, ¿Qué más podría pedir?

**Continuara…**

**Se nos viene el final! :D**

**Gracias por sus reviews, a ustedes que han seguido hasta aquí a la historia, es un capitulo chiquito pero algo esclarecedor para saber que paso entre Sakura y Syaoran después… Espero sus comentarios y que penita lo de Yue :( sé que muchas quisieron darle una patada en el culete, pero bueno, ya está muerto (al menos en este fic).**

_(*) El agua de calzón, o por así decirlo, es una creencia de la sierra y de la selva de mi país, o al menos es lo que sé, se dice que la mujer no se cambia la ropa interior por siete días luego de eso remoja la prenda en el agua y lo sirve como un té o una sopa de esa manera el hombre queda sujeto a aquella mujer, no importa que haga la mujer, le sea infiel o lo que sea, el hombre seguirá a su lado. _

Sakura Gremory: Sé que amaste demasiado a Yue ¬¬ no lo niegues.

Ilse: Lo sé, pero es que si no lo mataba no iba a dejar que los castaños tuvieran su vida tranquila. Al final creo que cada uno tuvo lo que se merecía. Punto.


End file.
